Hindsight
by Steady Silence
Summary: Ever since Dumbledore's death, Voldemort's grown too strong for Harry to stop him. When Harry's seventeenth birthday strikes, instead of flying with the Order to the safety of the Burrow; They fly to another Order member's house. There, Harry meets a young girl, named Yora. Who-along with eleven other children-possess something Voldemort wants.
1. Prologe

**Author's Note: **

_**Because I tend to talk,**_

_**And nobody bothers to shut me up**_

**Hi, thanks for clicking. I really appreciate it. Anyway to give you a bit of background information before my story begins. Please note that this fan fiction takes place in the beginning of deathly hollows. But the plot is twisted a bit. Harry, Ron and Hermione don't go on their Hunt for horcruxes right away. There are some other tweaks here and there just so it flows with the story better. **

**Also, unlike some of the other stories on here. This is a Harry Potter fan fiction. But doesn't revolve as much around Harry. For it is about twelve children connected to Harry. Harry does come up but please know before you read Harry will not be as prominent a character. He is a main character but so are others, just keep that in mind. **

**Without further ado, here it is. I very much hope you enjoy it. **

**Note: This story is told in "parts" The first one is Silence. But there are chapters in each "part" the parts are merely there for organization. If they bug you, ignore them. **

Part I- Silence

There are no words to be spoken

_How does the lily mingle?_

_As it sits upon the river_

_Drifting in the breeze. _

_A warm silent breeze_

_Would thou miss the lily?_

_If it were to blow away,_

_Never to come return again?_

_The heavy after math_

_Was warm, and heated_

_The weight was unbearable_

_It wrung in our ears_

_The strained sound_

_Of unhappy silence_

_Breezing to us_

_Before it went dark_

**Prologue:**

The mood around the table was heavy. As he surveyed their expressions, he began to mentally sort them. Those who were loyal, and those who weren't. Those who showed more fear than respect, and then those who showed more loyalty than doubt. He sorted them in his mind into two groups. It was obvious what group the dark lord favored.

"Severus, when you review these files, what do they tell you?" The dark lord said. Cunning smile on face. Snake slithering around his feet on the floor, as he looked at the Hogwarts teacher, and the files. His cold eyes searching Snape's for information. His eyes, eager for information, even if he would never admit it to anyone or himself.

"It appears there hasn't ever been one at Hogwarts, my lord." He answered. His eyes seemed calm. Yet distant as if they might of belonged to another place to someone else. As if, mentally he was somewhere else. Mentally in a place he'd much rather be, than at this table.

"Are you sure, Severus, you didn't miss anything, did you?" Voldemort asked his servant. He saw in his eyes he might not have been with him mentally at the time. It upset him, did Severus Snape really seem loyal to him? Or was he truly just careless and clueless? Voldemort knew Snape was a smart man, and decided not to jump to suspicion but to keep a small wary eye on him.

"The last one that was at Hogwarts was at the school, 200 years ago. They can't still be alive my lord." He said. Only to be greeted by a smile from his master.

"Very well." Voldemort said. He then stood up, showing no excitement, just a slender, cunning, and even a bit creepy smile. For he-who-must-not-be-named never showed any emotion.

"My friends," he began, and smiled.

"It looks like the prophecy of Hindsight will come into play, this year."


	2. Chapter 1  Flight

_The wind was seductive_

_As it blew through the trees_

_Whispering death_

_While falling away through_

_Transient Weaknesses_

_And Transient strengths_

She stood in the kitchen, waiting. The sky was still dark, yet somehow full of energy. Energy that wasn't grasped. It was hidden silent energy. The energy she knew of. Yet the sky was also full of secrets lurking. Of mysteries of what would, and wouldn't come to her doorstop. It was then that she heard the loud _boom_, on the pavement of her outside patio. That the young-ish woman rushed outside.

"Hagrid!" She exclaimed. Seeing the tall man with his kind yet bearded face. It lit her face up with a temporary relieved smile. Someone was here. It was true, someone had survived. A brief sate of happiness filled her. That then, quickly drowned.

"

W-wheres everybody else?" She then asked him, now troubled. The possibilities began endlessly running in her head. Why were Hagrid, and the Harry who's polyjuice potion didn't seem to wear off yet back so early?

"I just don't know…." He confessed. "We saw 'em in the sky an' all. But they just ain't appearing 'ere." His mood seemed to fall a little when he realized the possible hidden truth in his words. For any happy relief he had shared with her, was now defeated and possibly drowned as well.

It was then that two other identical _booms _sounded. As more order members appeared. Each harboring a "Harry" who upon arrival was already changing or had changed back to themselves. The woman noted that Hagrid's Harry didn't turn back, could it be that he was the real "Harry"?

"

Evening Leandra." Kingsley politely said to her. For he had been one of the Order members that landed.

"Evening Kingsley." Leandra replied. Relief thudded through her, that someone else had arrived.

At first the entire atmosphere held was relief. Leandra could feel it. Especially as she watched some of the members. Bill Weasley helping Fleur off a threstal. A girl with wild brown hair was (Whom as she had heard was probably Hermione.) Taking glasses off a red haired Weasley, whom Leandra figured was Ron.

Almost everyone had arrived now. Whether it be on threstal or broomstick. For a few minutes the weight of silence hung in the air. It wasn't until people started to speak. That the atmosphere seemed to shake off a few pounds of relief. And gains pounds of worry.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione tentatively asked. In her voice and mind it was obvious she thought she knew the answer. But was acting out of character. She was doubting was she knew. Something that Hermione never often did. She was a girl who was always certain of what she knew. She was courageous, and didn't doubt herself in the face of fear. Whether it be for good or bad.

"Remus hasn't arrived, with George yet….." Nymphadora shakily said. Putting on a brave face. Masking her fear for her husband, and for the weasley twin. The weight of what could happen in this situation seemed to dawn on her. As if like a balloon letting out air, fear seemed to grip her along with panic just a bit.

"Dad, and Fred haven't came back yet either….." Ron said softly. He said it as if referring to an equal. He seemed to mask his childish worry with adult-like doubt. Seeing his father and older brother as an equal. But despite that he still seemed to lack strength. Leandra, saw out of the corner of her eye, Hermione tentatively, and shyly take his hand. She seemed to blush with worry when she did so, but Ronald didn't let go.

"Mad eye hasn't arrived yet either." Harry Potter said. Showing fear, as if a sort of long lost friend. Someone who had brought him this far in life, only to disappear. Yet he stood silent and strong. His wondering green eyes searching the sky.

Then the silence followed. The weight of waiting, and silence. Heated up and mixed together with anxiety. An atmosphere in which inside you were crying, but on the outside a nervous brave face full of fear, and a tremor of hope. Though it only last for a few seconds the awkward heated silence felt like hours.

"Why don't we go inside? It's warm in there." Leandra suggested. The group slowly began to merge into her house. Though it was small, and really wasn't much. For Leandra lived alone with her daughter. They didn't need much, only the essentials for living.

While they walked in. The averaged sized eleven-year-old girl that was sitting in a dining room chair sprang up. Almost ready to demand immediate details. But then saw and felt the atmosphere. The nervous mood, and expressions. She slowly sat back down, hoping she was not a weight for the heated heavy silence. The tension slowly filled the room, as uncertain grief felt. She tucked her skinny legs under herself, and sat. Waiting for a conclusion to be made. A sort of explanation, she thought she ought to hear. But of course, none came.

"Greening Yora." Hagrid said quietly to the child. Smiling in a polite manner. He had always liked Yora. But then again he did like most children. He looked at the black haired girl, with sad, but kind eyes.

"Evening Hagrid…." She said quietly. Absentmindedly sensing his mood, and the atmosphere around her self's mood.

Yora watched her mother, standing there uncertain. She had on the same face as the other members. Uncertainness. Fear. The atmosphere was full of agony. Yora felt it. Anyone could've felt it. Yora might not have felt it as bad as some in the room, but she still felt the silence. The heat and harm of it. The anticipation of waiting, waiting for a conclusion.

Yet even in the words, a sound was forming in her head. It was soft. It sounded like a bunch of muttering. But it slowly cleared up just a tiny bit. It seemed like a flashback with words, yet somehow it came up suddenly. A voice she could hear in her head. It seemed like a familiar friend. Then the wordless flashback started:

_He grunted, as he stunned the bloodthirsty death eater. It was as if every few seconds he would stun someone while disarming another. While supporting the bleeding body on his broomstick. He was sworn to take care of the young man who had lost an ear. They began to near the house. In a few minutes they'd be there. _

As the sounds of the mental scene flashed through Yora's memory. The wind slowly blew toward her. It seemed to breathe through her mind, a message. They'd be okay. Yora looked around. It appeared nobody else had heard this. Just her. She had had times like this before, just never so…..vibrant.

It seemed as though it was her imagination attempting to comfort her troubled, and confused mind. But Yora found this hard to believe it had seemed realistic as if in a minute they would be here, landing….

One minute later a large boom came from outside. Yora jumped and ran toward the door, as did her mother and a few other members. Yora them felt her mother's blue eyes fixed on her only daughter.

"Yora! Stay put." Leandra said firmly to her daughter. Who walked back to her chair. As Kingsley, her mother, and Tonks ventured outside. It was then that was shouting started. In came Lupin, and Kinglsey who shouldered the weasly twin, George. Lupin's shoulder was covered in his blood, as was his head.

It looked as if he could lose his ear. The same way, Yora had seen in her vision.

The sounds came to Yora again. Her imagination had seemed to give her a message about the weasley twin…..losing an ear. Yora shook it off. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't important. It was nothing. She was hallucination from grief….yes that was it. Mad eye had been her friend. Why wasn't she acting so sad. Yora scolded herself absent mindedly, calling herself a bad person. For not grieving Mad eye. Yet she somehow forgot this thought, and focused on George.

They set him gently down on the couch. And Yora watched her mother transform. Her mother went from the single mother, with one child. The worn down woman who hadn't had her morning coffee. She watched her mother change then into a self that was seemingly invincible in spirit. The part of her mother that was a nurse. A woman who used to work at St. mungo's. The part of her mother that came up rarely. Her mother transformed as she began to work. As if she still did work at the wizarding hospital.

"Yora pass me the big first aid kit, now." She said. Yora immediately tossed her mother it. And watched her mother clean the wound. And patch it up the best she could with her at hand supplies.

Two minutes later the next boom rung out, and Arthur Weasley, and Fred appeared, as a few members rushed outside.

"We're the last one's back? Sorry, we ran into some trouble…where's George?" Mr. Weasley said. It was silence; the members seemed to stare at him. Leandra just couldn't find words….any words, any heart to tell Arthur what had happened to his son. Kingsley and Nymphadora seemed to be in the same situation.

Feeling the mood, Arthur Weasley, began to rush inside. Worry stabbed at his heart. Nothing could have happened right? It couldn't be too serious. George had been with Remus…Remus lupin…he was a good fighter. Arthur had known he could trust him with his son's life.

Fred followed his father, expecting the worse. Unsure, he turned himself blank. Shielding out any emotion. Walk. Step. Breathe. What had happened? He found himself rushing behind his father. He walked up to where his brother lay, he stood, even as his father kneeled down.

Looking at the new arrivals, Hermione the took the opportunity to ask a question: "Where's moody?" She asked.

Remus Lupin opened his mouth to answer, an answer it was obvious he did not want to say. As if shame could burst through him. "He's gone." He said, then turned more cold and hard.

"We need to discuss something later, we've been betrayed…" He said. But not even the shocking news could change the mood in the room. The silence slowly bore into the room. It was resolute, and it replaced the silence of waiting, with the silence of grief.

Grief was like a demon in the room eating up the happiness. Sucking it away. It pulled the light out of the dark, and ate away at your insides. It made sadness slowly dawn on you, the fact it was a voice again you'd never hear. The fact that it'd pull you under and never let you go. It was the black darkness of grief.

It was then that Leandra spoke.

"It's really late." She said. "If you're going home, not to kick you out, but go now…" She said trying to lower the mood, but it backfired on her. "If you'd prefer to stay here, I have the guest rooms ready. " People began to merge and talk.

Yora slowly snuck into the crowd. Seeing if anyone was in the mood, and sneaky enough to tell the eleven-year-old child she was, what had happened.

"I don't understand." Harry Potter- the real one seemed to be whispering to Ginny Weasley. Her and her mother had been at Yora's house for half the day. Yora liked Ginny but sound her kind of dull. Ginny was nice, and also funny. But Ginny wouldn't tell Yora anything about what was going to happen. She'd always smile, and pat Yora on the head as if she was a small child, and tell her she was a child. She should go to school, have fun and not worry about it. But Yora did worry, so Yora felt it didn't make sense.

Yora kept listening to the conversation.

"I just really don't understand…" Harry said.

"What don't you understand?" Ginny said softly back to him, their heads were bent in close.

"Why we couldn't go somewhere else, we don't need to get more people involved in this war…"

But Yora heard no more, for the steady hand, of Fleur Delacore touched hr shoulder, and told her, that her mother wanted to speak to Yora. And Yora's mother sent eleven-year-old Yora to bed.


	3. Chapter 2  Watery Trust

_It started as silence_

_My heart beat fast_

_It was the truth_

_The trust_

_Worth fighting for_

_Maybe I'm selfish_

_Brainless and stupid_

_But now I know _

_The answer to so many _

_Questions_

"Seriously?" The eleven-year-old girl implied, looking at the wrecked flowerbed. She had worked hard on tending it for the whole summer. Even though she didn't see the point in a garden her mother seemed to. It became Yora's summer chore to tend too. And even though it would seem easy, for Yora it was not. She had spent all summer taking care of it through the blinding heat. And yet, every flower she touched still seemed to die. And upon everyone returning someone had landed on the flower bed. Yora had a growing suspicion it was Tonks.

"I know they were in a hurry but they could have last been considerate about where they landed…." Yora muttered, as she got a shovel, and awkwardly tended to her least favorite chore. "…. If your going to wreck it, it's rubbish, and it's gonna die eventually…. rubbish…. rubbish…rubbish…"

Quickly growing bored of the chore, Yora walked inside, not really expecting anything. She knew a meeting was schealuded for the order. Even though Yora wasn't allowed to attend it didn't mean she couldn't eavesdrop, she often did. Even with the meeting planned it appeared no one was up to doing it. People were sitting around talking, being lazy. They still seemed depressed from the night before. It didn't seem anything was getting done. Yora avoided the back yard for it was where they all sat. Yora found it a bit awkward they were all randomly sitting around their house. She wanted them to have the meeting already.

After the usual screech of the front screen door, Yora walked into her dining room, and walked out of it, heading for the kitchen for she needed to drink something. Except when she reached the kitchen the figure standing there made her jump a bit, she hadn't expected Harry Potter to be standing in her kitchen, he looked as if he were pissed off about something. He turned when she walked in.

"You're Yora….right?" He asked. Curiously. Yora then proceeded to nod her head. But then it struck her, a flashback; it was like the one she had seen yesterday. It began to slowly take over her, the voices she began to slowly hear.

_He began to doubt himself. Why? Why get more people involved in this war? He didn't want anyone else dying, not for him. Even if they were part of the order, why couldn't they have gone with an easier plan? Why, did they have to get this young kind woman and her only young daughter involved. He wondered if he'd end of killing them too. It was then that the door slammed, and footsteps entered the kitchen, and the little girl, who he might accidently kill- she might accidently die for him, enter the kitchen. _

After the force of the once the flashback, the sound. The voice in her head, perhaps it was her imagination. But whatever it was sprang her backwards; she fell on her butt, aster tipping herself backwards. The pain was mild, but the shock was large. It shot through her like snake venom.

"A-are you alright?" Harry said coming over to her, and offering her a hand up. The child took the hand, gingerly pulled her self up.

"Y-yeah…." She said, the flashback still scared her, even as she dropped his hand and muttered a thank you to him.

"Um…." He said. "I don't know if you know this…Yora…. but not to get…erm personal but…." He stuttered. "Why's your mom helping us, even if she's in the order, she hasn't been in it very long…but why?"

As his question pondered through her mind, Yora slowly grew enraged, a calm form of rage. She turned away from him.

"You idiot." She spat back calmly; he seemed to take a step back.

"Who wouldn't want to help you, we all want to be free of this…. this…madness, this threat that threatens our world! And you think that only people who have a connection can help you? We do have a bloody connection you idiot!" She said. It was two minutes before she spoke again, she spoke much calmer.

"Yora doesn't have a Papi." Yora said. She began talking a bit sadly, a bit in third person.

"A Papi…your dad?" Harry responded, and Yora nodded.

"When Yora was little, Yora'd go to the ministry with her Papi when he worked whenever Mommy couldn't take care of Yora at home. But one day, they came to Papi's door, and demanded information. Papi told Yora to duck, and hide under his desk. He told Yora to stay there; he'd be back in a minute. So Yora stayed. And, Papi never came back…." She finished, and looked at him. She looked like a small child. Standing there, not someone who had just called him an idiot. She looked like an innocent girl who missed her father.

"Papi isn't coming back, but part of Yora…is still wishing and waiting for Papi to come back." She said. It was then that Yora's mother walked into the kitchen.

"Will you two help me round everyone up, people are starting to arrive for the meeting?' Harry nodded, and before he walked to the back, looked at Yora, who seemed less like a child, and more like a person, a girl who was brave but just wasn't sought out for hidden ability. A person that he may actually be able to save one day, and not kill. In other words, he thought of the child as more of an equal.

While Yora waited in the closet for the meeting to begin, she began to have a vision, a vision about what looked like an old fashioned boarding school, so it was definitely a wizarding school. She wondered if this was Hogwarts. The school she'd be attending very soon.

_Upon returning to the school, the large boat containing twelve first years suddenly stopped. The slytheirin girl at the front let out a loud irritated sigh. When the boat didn't start moving again, they began to worry. A ravenclaw boy wondered aloud why the boat wasn't moving. It was then that the boat flipped, and all twelve children were pulled underwater. _

Yora opened her eyes and gasped. Only five seconds had passed even though the vision seemed like five minutes. She thought it was nothing. What she didn't know of was the coming danger to the school she would soon be attending.


	4. Chapter 3  The warning

_It started as a whisper_

_Within the flaming fire_

_It caused a red spark_

_That heated the flame_

_The flame that gave birth to a fire_

_That lit the sky_

_It all came crumpling down_

_Yet it was still alive_

_It twas yet only a warning._

"Yes, but they were waiting for us!" The voice of Remus Lupin said. "How can you be certain we're not being betrayed.?" Yora vaguely heard him from outside the door. She was hiding in the closet, the salty smell and taste of winter coats pressed against her face. It was then that the light appeared in the closet.

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop." The pretty red haired figure held out a hand. "C'mon we can do better things upstairs, I want in there as much as you do." Ginny finished. Yora begrudgingly took the hand, and followed Ginny upstairs. Even though Ginny was fun, and even made old boring games of cards funny. Pointing out the looks of the witches and wizards, the occasional smear of peanut butter here and there. Yora was still curious something was nagging at her, controlling her wanting her to get to the closet it was as if something wanted her to know something. A feeling in her gut told her something was going to happen, something dangerous.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back…" Yora said, climbing off her bed. She crept downstairs, and then saw the threat, a black cloaked figure, outside the door, wand at ready. He looked in her direction. And someone behind Yora picked her up roughly.

Yora screamed. Fear slashed through her, it was what she had been warned of, a threat. She felt a wand stick her cheek.

"Shut up! Or I just might slip…." The deatheater hissed in her ear. Yora stayed quiet and didn't struggle as he carried her to the meeting room.

Gasps were all around as some had already stood up, wands ready at the sound of the scream. As the death eaters entered the room, one carrying Yora with wand on Yora's cheek. Yora stood still and prayed that everyone else would too. She didn't want to get hurt yet then again she felt selfish everyone could attack even if she was a sacrifice to save themselves. Yora found herself caught between the two possibilities not liking either.

"Don't anyone move." The death eater- the one who was not holding her said. It was something about the way he talked that sent shivers up Yora's spine. An odd thought came into the pigtailed eleven-year-old's head. How could this man act so cunning and calm. Yet be so deadly and dangerous? It made her admire the deatheater slightly yet she was still afraid, and truly hoped nobody upset him.

"Yora…." Yora heard her mother whisper stressfully she was obviously afraid. Yet she didn't move or do anything to provoke the deatheater. Leandra was heavily afraid. Only a few years ago she had lost her husband to this lot. This lot of voldemort and his servants. And now, they had the power to be able to take her little girl in a second. Her only child. Leandra put on a brave face however difficult it was. She was determined to do whatever they said. She didn't want them hurting her little Yora.

"Oh, this is something valuable!" The deatheater who twas holding Yora hissed at Leandra. "Drop your wands!" He commanded the room. Immediately the sound of clattering wands shook the floor. It was somewhat loud considering the amount of people in the room. Everybody stayed stock-still and dead silent. It was as if a single drop of a pin would break the silence.

"We just want to talk." The deatheater, not holding Yora. Who Harry mentally named deatheater one, said.

It was than that by appariation, a woman entered the room. She wore a long black flowing dress, and her hair was definitely something. It was jet black and curly, teased and wild. Yora found her appearance frightening. The woman walked over to Yora.

"Aw, she's cute, I don't want to destroy such a pretty little face…" She said mockingly. "We're only here to talk, cooperate and the child is spared." She said. The death eaters began talking, but Yora's hearing seemed to fade away from the scene. For a vision was coming on.

_Ginny Weasley had heard Yora scream. Ginny grabbed her wand, and ran out the bedroom door. Her vibrant red hair sticking out among the yellow wallpaper. At first she began to run, but her senses got to her, and she bravely crouched down as Yora was grabbed, and saw the deatheater hiss something in her ear. He made Ginny shudder; she thought she knew whom he was. The other man followed him into the meeting room. While Ginny crept down the stairs, and squeezed herself into the coat closet she had found Yora in earlier. She didn't know what would happen, and she didn't care that she was underage. If a fight broke out, Ginny Weasley assured herself she was going in. She felt a bit silly in the coat closet, not to mention how cramped it was. But Ginny was sixteen, not eleven. Therefore not as small as Yora Hindles was. She listened to the dialoge. And let out a shrill gasp when Bellatrix entered the room. It was by pure luck she wasn't heard, she sat in the closet waiting…..to see if she were needed for backup….._

Yora quickly recovered from the vision. It scared Yora. It was just like what had happened last night. Yora tried to listen to the dialoge. But the vision started again.

_Ginny couldn't stay in the closet. She felt Bellatrix's eyes creeping toward it, was she really being that loud? Shuddering at the thought. Ginny crept out; perhaps she could find somewhere else to hide….perhaps…. Then she saw it. Cunning as a snake Bellatrix walking over to Yora. _

"_Aw, she's cute, I don't want to destroy such a pretty little face…." Bellatrix said, brushing black hair that had come loose from her pigtails off Yora's face. "We're only here to talk cooperate, and the child is spared."_

Yora watched as the vision, seemed odd didn't that happen only a few seconds ago? Was that enough time for a vision to come about?

"We only came to warn you…." Bellatrix said. "For the dark lord doesn't want to kill the boy now." Yora was too frightened to think of a mental sarcastic comment to go with that. Even though normally many would've came to her mind.

It was odd. Death eaters usually didn't just "warn". They never had. No, they came and killed. They killed to get what they wanted. They fought and killed. They didn't stop and talk, or give a warning. No, it was odd. Yora concluded. She figured so did everyone in the room. It only made sense that something was bound to happen. It obviously wasn't a distraction or a surprise attack. Nor was taking everyone hostage. No, that was too obvious. Even Yora, who was eleven could see that. And if a child concluded something obvious it usually was. So, eliminating those options what was it.

It was then that a vision similar to the one before came into Yora's head. She heard the voices, blocking out those around her. It began taking over her with such force she went very stiff.

_It didn't make sense._

_No, none at all. It wasn't normal. It wasn't usual. It was just…. weird. So weird it had created a chill that crept up her spine, making her shiver. It was so odd; she couldn't even believe it happening. It made her annoyed. She wished it were simple. Like those whom she was assigned to kill. With a flick of your wand it's done. Over. A thing of the past, just a memory. But this? No spell could change it. _ If she were to _flick her wand at the matter nothing would happen. It was giving her a mental outrage. _

"_Do not harm them." He had said to her, in his cool, calm, and cunning voice. The sound of it was beautifully manipulative. As if it could control anything in the blink of an eye. It sounded sly and cunning. Yet sweet as if he wanted you to please him, so you must obey. And be a child, and be eager to please. _

"_Just warn them of what is to come if they interfere with our plans." He had said. The air of confidence in his words seemed to add slight outrage to her mood. It was unnerving how non-bloodthirsty and out of character this was for him. _

"_For if we harm them it will not be in our favor. As much as I appreciate your," He paused. "Bloodlush. But, my dear, this prophecy is a delicate thing. It could result badly on us. Harm them, minimally, but only if they harm you." She had taken this bravely, even though his words on anyone else would've made them feel like a child. _

"_Give them a fair warning about what is to come, Bellatrix." He said, and then he stood up. He turned confidently and left her. His every stride putting himself further between himself and her. _

_No matter how outrageous it was, he was right. Of course he was. He was ALWAYS right. He could not be wrong. Of course he is right. His word twas like law to them. Of course he was. She began to feel assured with odd insanity. She smiled. Yet doubt occasionally crossed her mind like a sneaky serpent. She really wanted to harm. Yet if she was so loyal to Voldemort, why did she slyly doubt him? But now it did not matter the job would be done soon. And at the end of the day, she believed she was truly loyal….._

"We only wanted to warn you, what is to come is beyond yourselves. " She said. "After all…." She paused and smiled, an insanity smile that made everyone's skin crawl. She then stretched a delicate finger out. Taking shortened, quick steps. She walked towards him- Harry Potter. She laid a delicate finger on his scar.

"New prophecies are not to be tampered, and played with lightly, no?" She said. There was a moment of awkward silence. It was indescribably, yet I was felt heavily around the room. Bellatrix laughed a bit. As she slowly and carefully removed her finger, from the lightning bolted scar, of Harry Potter.

"We're through." She then apparated. Followed by deatheater one. Deatheater two roughly pushed Yora on the floor. Yet she wasn't damaged or hurt. Except for the mild pain in her lip when her face hit the floor. Also if you didn't count the fact she was shaking and sobbing for fear had struck her. She could've died, at any given moment just then.

"Yora! Honey, honey, are you okay?" Yora's mother said, alarmed, and maybe a bit hysterical. The warning upset her as it did everyone else. But hysteria was still sore in her gut. It was frightening. They had had her for a moment…. her little girl. They had had the ability to eliminate her at any given minute. The ability to leave Leandra all alone. First it was her husband, and now they could've done it to her little girl- her little Yora.

Yora had been scared. She had been deathly afraid, while the man was holding her, with his wand pressed firmly against her cheek he had firm control. In a matter of seconds, he could've killed her. In a simple matter of seconds. Silent tears had been squeezing out of her eyes while he had held her. Glistening as they were like ice that sneaky grew and sprang up just as winter did. When Yora's mother embraced Yora fell inter her embrace. Surrendering to the safety and warmth of her mother's blue shirt.

That night, as Yora was drifting off to sleep, she heard the voices again, as a vision was starting. It was the same one before. About Hogwarts….and the children in the boat, upon the lake. It frightened her a bit. For, she was going to Hogwarts very soon. And, hearing voices wasn't good. Especially if they were about children being drowned in lakes.

Not to mention the fact that Yora was already scared about starting a new school year. it was a concern muggles and wizards both shared. School years for children, especially at the start of it. Yora was worried because it was well...school. And starting school was scary enough for anyone. Not to mention she hadn't been away from her mother for that long of a period of time before. And these voices she had been hearing.

Yora sighed, none of it made sense. In fact, maybe it never would?


	5. Chapter 4 The Wedding

**Author's note:**

_**Because I tend to talk**_

_**And nobody bothers to shut me up**_

**This is just a warning, but this might be (I might change this for I do tend to make split second decisions) one of the last chapters in part one, part one was short, but I just needed it there for my mental organization. I will tell you right now I'm not organized in real life so I'd prefer to be organized in writing if possible. Anyway, just a heads up. I will tell you part two happens a bit after Yora goes to Hogwarts so next chapter or the one after that will be the end of part one…. and the beginning of part two, but you'll know when that happens for the chapter title will be: Part two prologue.**

**Oh and please notice that from here on there will be some format changes…like the poem you all see at the beginning, it's going to be a bit longer…and well you'll see. Just another heads up for format changes, **

**I'll shut up now.**

The Wedding

_In which Bill and Fleur get married and Yora _

_Predicts a most unfavorable result._

_A swan cries_

_It's lover dives_

_Reacting to the lonesome cry_

_The gorge lit afire_

_And the crying swan_

_Was lost within the burning flame_

_As while feathers turned to dark ash_

_And the swan's lover_

_Never saw the swan again_

Yora was having an odd dream. All it was, was the voice of Ginny Wesley telling her to get up. It continued like that for several seconds. It was a rather odd dream Yora concluded, until she slowly opened her eyes, and Ginny Weasley was actually shaking her awake. It was then that Yora realized it was not a dream, but Ginny's melodic voice invading Yora's slumber.

The eleven year sat up in her "Bed", which was really just extra couch pillows thrown hastily on the floor of Ginny Weasley's bedroom. Yora didn't care; she was young and spry so her back could still take hard surfaces to slumber upon.

"You've slept till eight, we only took mercy on you since of the evacuation last night, you seemed tired." Ginny said apologetically.

_The Evacuation…. _Yora thought and remembered, everyone leaving her home, since the deatheaters had found it. Apparently everyone had discussed the situation, which meant waking up Yora at midnight, who got dressed and awkwardly slipped in the car that took her to the burrow. While everyone else got the speedy route and flew. Being a child wasn't always fun especially ones who couldn't sleep in a flying car. Yora had gotten home at two in the morning.

Yora shuddered remembering the evacuation. It had seemed sort of scary to her, Even though in a matter of days Yora could be back home, or Yora's mother would for Yora's going to Hogwarts was still up. But it was still odd leaving all you knew in the middle of the night.

"Get up, and get ready." Ginny said closing the door, for she was leaving the room.

"For what?" Yora said sleepily.

"You've seriously forgotten?" Ginny asked, Yora nodded.

Ginny laughed.

"The Wedding of course, silly, now get up!"

First it started on her back. The itch. At first she awkwardly brushed it away. But then it started again, and it multiplied. Off her back it went, until it was everywhere. And it was all because of the dress.

It was a green dress. The color of the lily pad a lily would sit on. It ended just below her knees. With sky blue ribbon for straps that matched the ribbon at the waist which Yora's mother had tied. It also matched the blue ribbon adorned at the bottom of the dress. Simple sky blue flats brought out the ribbon.

Yora felt a bit silly standing outside the front of the weasley's house. In her nice clothes. The wedding hadn't started yet, everyone was still getting ready. Yet there she stood.

"Yora Janette Hindles! Get over here this instant!" Said the voice of Leandra Hindles. Yora, wondering what was wrong awkwardly walked over to her mother who sighed. "What did you do to your hair?"

Yora hadn't really done anything to her hair. The summer child had merely sprang out on her and she had ran some outside. Yet the wind made her hair knot up, and go a bit wild on her back. Her hair was long and black it stretched far down to her waist. Yora was a slender child of normal height. Despite her mother's deep brown eyes, Yora had blue eyes. The eyes of her father.

Yora's mother pulled Yora inside. And took her up the stairs, and sat her on a wooden stool, in front of a mirror.

"Ow… Ow!" She exclaimed, out of the occasional pain from her head.

"Stay still and it won't hurt." Her mother argued back.

Yora tried to stay still, but it began to get difficult. The tugging and pulling of the hair on her head hurt as her mother attempted to brush it. Her hair was more mangled than it seemed.

Although soon, the voice of her exasperated mother faded away, and she was soon confronted with a vision. It overtook her carefully ever so carefully she began to stiffen.

_It was from a distance. They could see it coming, as they slowly got off the ground and looked up. They were spiraling in to the wedding. The wedding was under attack, attack of deatheaters. A gasp escaped their mouth yet the watcher could not move only watch; they were thrown to the floor unable to get up. It was then that they heard footsteps getting closer…. and closer yet. A sheer flash of light, and everything in the viewer's view went black. _

Yora gasped loudly. And then realized how stiff she as sitting. It was just a bit painful. She also couldn't feel her hair on the back of her neck anymore. She could only feel the breeze.

"Y-yora? Honey….are you okay?" Leandra said. For Yora had suddenly gone very still and stiff. It had been easier to do her child's hair that way, but it was still odd…it was weird, a squirming eleven-year-old suddenly going stiff, and motionless? It scared Leandra a bit. With the oddity of it.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay…" Yora lied. She didn't want anyone to know bout the voices…. she knew hearing voices…. it wasn't healthy. She knew that not even in the muggle world hearing voices was good. No, no matter how odd muggles sometimes seemed. Even _they knew_ that hearing voices was a bad sign.

"Well….okay." Leandra said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Don't mess it up now." She said referring to the sweeping bun Yora's long black hair was now placed in.

But then something in Yora's legs made her run. Run out of the room, and back into the yard. She knew somehow that something was going to happen, at the wedding. But she didn't know what to do. She needed time to plan, to think! But it all seemed to happen too quickly too suddenly. And soon, she was collected by her mother, and had watched Billy and Fleur say their "I do's." All too soon it was over. And outside it was dark. As inside the tent, people danced and sang. Clapping merrily in tune to the music. While Yora suffered a headache.

It had kept coming back to her all through the ceremony. The children…twelve of them…hogwarts first years, on the lake…. being pulled into the water. It all kept coming back. Flashing at her the sound it began to get too much. She turned out of the tent and began to run.

As she ran the voices grew louder as another vision was added the one of the wedding she had seen earlier. It kept coming back to her as she ran, and then tripped, as the visions gripped her.

They overtook her swirling in her head, she found it difficult to think, to concentrate. She couldn't focus, nor could she get off the ground.

Suddenly in the sky she saw them, but she couldn't move she just lay there, helpless as they attacked. It was until she heard the steady sneaky footsteps behind her.

It was then coming back to her the sounds…. the vision of the wedding. She then realized something, as the footsteps grew louder.

The one she had seen in the vision of the wedding earlier had been herself. She pondered this for only a short amount of time, for there was a flash of light. And just like the vision said….

And then everything went a pitch dark midnight black.

**Yep, part two coming real soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Waking Up

Waking Up

In which, Yora wakes up.

And learns more about Hogwarts school 

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_It started as softness_

_And ended with blinding light_

_The truth_

_The boring factors_

_And the childish_

_Urge to lie_

_The waiting_

_The longing_

_The cold-hearted reunion_

_My past self was crying_

_As was I_

She was holding someone's hand. The hand of a man. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, that had waves of laughter in them. Because he liked to laugh. He liked to laugh a merry joyful laugh, especially as he walked through the snow.

"Papi?" Yora age six inquired looking around at the winter landscape. She was a slender child of normal height. Her long black pigtails were perkier than they were when she was older,

"Why does it snow?" She asked.

"It snows because the clouds grow bored of raining all year, so they snow instead." Yora's father, or Yora's Papi said.

"They do?" Little six-year-old Yora inquired. The wave of fascination, yet curiosity rose and bubbled up within her. Even if the answer were false the child would believe it since a figure of trust, her father had told her it. For she twas a child and imagination was still great within her.

"Yes, they do." Her father replied, smiling.

"That's not what Mommy said. Mommy said that it's Water vapor…" The child pointed out. As if she could not decide between the two theories.

"Yes, well Mommy's wrong." He said. "The clouds need variety just like you and me." He finished.

The small child whose black pigtails were dotted with snow seemed to consider this for a moment. Thinking and pondering. Or perhaps she was just hungry and thinking of what she wanted for a snack when she got home.

"Then what's water vapor?" Six-year-old Yora asked.

Her father laughed. For he was a man with many laugh creases around his eyes. He liked laughing, especially in the snow.

"It's nothing important, let's go home."

Yora slowly opened her eyes. As she sat up. She looked around the room, as bright light flooded into the small blue room. Yora realized she was lying on a pile of couch pillows thrown hastily in the corner. Putting facts together Yora realized she was in the room of Ginny Weasley at the Weasley's, and had just waken up from a slumber. A slumber where she had dreamed an old memory of her' own, of when she asked her father what about snow. Yora shuddered a bit, for she hadn't dreamed about her father in a long time. Besides, why was she even at the Weasley's? The thought was strange in her mind.

It was then that the events came rushing back to her. The vision, the wedding. It came back to her so quickly she was silent for several minutes. As it overflowed her mind, making her stuttered and refuse to think. Only awkward and confusing fear filled her now. But just as quickly as they had come they were shattered like broken glass as the door opened.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Leandra asked her daughter.

"My head hurts a bit… but I'm fine.." Yora replied.

"It was only a spell you should be okay. It only temporarily, knocked you out, you just fell asleep after it…" Leandra replied.

"Get dress and eat some breakfast you're going to school tomorrow, so you might as well get used to getting up early." Lendra said, even though the time Yora had gotten up really, wasn't early.

Yora nodded at her mother's words, and pulled on clothes, and walked downstairs.

As she ate breakfast, it appeared to be lunchtime. Yora figured her sleeping might not of been the cause of the spell all the way and possibly some of it was her tendency to sleep in. ("Sleep in while your young and still can." Mr. Weasley had told her.) There was lazy chatter around the table. None of it really involved Yora nor did it interest her. It wasn't until Ron Weasley spoke to her that her boredom slowed a bit.

"Hey, Yora." He said.

"Yeah?" Yora replied.

"When you got to Hogwarts…." He said. "Get in Gryffindor." He said.

"Why Gryffindor?" Yora asked wondering. What made Gryffindor stand out among the other houses? She wondered. In fact what placed you in each house. Did you choose? Or what was it based on. Hair color? Strength?

"Because it's the best house." He finished. He looked triumphant of saying this, even a bit goofy. He felt it was true, since naturally it was his own house. Yet he also was just bored, and telling Yora about Hogwarts was interesting. He figured it'd keep him and Yora entertained for a few minutes. Also if he could slip a little amusing bit of information- a lie since Yora was a first year he could maybe take advantage of her clueless innocence…

"You're only saying that because it's your house." Hermione said hearing the conversation. She didn't want Ron to tell Yora any lies that would scare a first year, even if they were for Ronald's personal amusement.

"It's yours too, Hermione." Ronald replied.

"Yes, but all the houses are nice, she'll get sorted into which one suits her most." Hermione replied. Yora listened with fascination. Her curiosity began to grip her a bit as she listened. Curiosity began to grow in her as she thought about t which house she may want. Or which house she would be sorted into.

"So…should I plan for Gryffindor or not?" Yora asked.

"You'll get what you get, don't fuss over it much really." The voice of Ginny Weasley said. "Although, I am in Gryffindor and I will say it's not a bad house…." She said chuckling a bit. Even though she'd probably deny it, Ginny Weasley was a bit like her brother.

"What's the difference between the houses?" Yora asked. She didn't know where'd she be sorted, it confused her. What quality did Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all possess that led them into Gryffindor?

"To say it bluntly." Ron said. "Ravenclaw's the nerd house. Slytherin's the annoying git house. Hufflepuff the happy people house. And, gryfindore's the good house." He said, laughing. Enduring the smack Hermione applied to his face.

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed. And sighed, turning to Yora, ignoring Ginny's laughter.

"Well, I'll try to explain it to you, in a less rash way…." Hermione said, looking at Ron, pointedly. "Slytherin is for people who are more… cunning, and erm…have stronger opinions. Hufflepuff is for 'loyal', and compassionate people. Ravenclaw is for those who excel in academics. And Gryffindor for what the sorting hat says 'Brave' people, not to be stereo typical…"

Yora pondered it for a moment. She honestly couldn't see herself fitting into any of those categories. She just couldn't place herself. The fact that she didn't know where she'd be placed she driving her on edge a bit.

She sighed, tomorrow would be her first day at Hogwarts, it made her nervous yet also inside, there was a flame, a hidden flame yet it was still there. You could see in her childish blue eyes. A flickering flame of excitement a flames, that not even the water of nervousness could put out.

(Possible) Next Chapter Preview

Yora gets on the train to Hogwarts and meets two children who are, also first years.

But the vision of the twelve children on the lake still haunts her.  
And Yora has a feeling, the vision of the children on the lake may be happening soon.

While, another child starts to see the same images Yora sees.

**Yeah…short chapter, but I guess you could say it's sort of" filler" since when Yora gets to Hogwarts lots of action happens! So…please review. **


	7. Chapter 6 Train

Train

In which Yora leaves for 

Her first year at Hogwarts,

And another child begins to see

Some of the things Yora see's. 

_The Hill was mocking_

_It was mimicking and unoriginal_

_It had a start_

_And, it an end_

_And many things do._

_The hill mocked her as she _

_Swayed upon the sky,_

_Wishing for another day_

_Not to cry_

The world is a bright yellow color. It can turn to bright orange or deep purple in seconds depending on what you see it. It could also somehow resemble Nymphadora Tonks and change it mood from time to time shining brighter or weaker or yet, in another color depending on what it is. The early morning sun had a pure, carefree side, and also an attitude for waking up so many.

Yora moaned and sat up. The child was confused for a moment. Why was she up so early? What couldn't she back to her world of warm comfortable, pillows in a corner. Why wasn't the gentle invitation of sleep pulling her back.

It was when the sound of bed springs reached Yora's young ears, and she saw Ginny was stirring too. It was then that Yora realized that today was going to be her first day at Hogwarts ever.

Ginny looked tied. But then again you'd have to be really beautiful to look nice when you woke up in the morning. She smiled groggily at Yora.

"Morning…" She muttered.

"Morning…" Yora muttered back.

"Are you ready?" She asked Yora, referring to mental preparation to the school.

"I hope so." Was Yora's response.

Yora let Ginny have the bathroom first, and got up, and went to hr drawers as soon as she heard bath water running.

My name is Tyler.

I am eleven years old.

I am a half blood wizard.

I haven't seen my mother for six months.

As of today I will attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

I see things.

I can persuade people to do things for me.

I hear voices.

I'm not normal.

He repeated the sentence to himself throughout the day. It made life seem more real. It reminded him of who he was, and what he did. He did various things for the children in the neighborhood when he was younger. He'd persuade their parents to get them new things. After it worked the children would sometimes talk their parents out of it. It scared them. It scared Tyler.

His mother had told eleven-year-old Tyler that'd this would be a new start. For she didn't see the reason, but she did see her son not fitting in with wizarding children of his own age.

He repeated his chant mentally to himself as he packed. _My name is Tyler, I am eleven years old…._ He kept the words "Fresh Start" fresh in his mind. As he got ready for the day, to get ready to go to Hogwarts.

Yora took a quick bath, and then pulled on jeans, and a short sleeved purple t-shirt. Yora slid on her tennis shoes as Lenadra – her mother pulled Yora's hair into their usually pigtails. She ate breakfast, and said good-bye to everyone at the crowded breakfast table. As, Mrs. Weasley, Leandra, Ginny, and Yora left the burrow, and into the flying car they went. Mrs. Weasley and Leandra laughing and making conversation, with Ginny occasionally pitching in, Yora considered Ginny a good commentator, as even though he wasn't really in the conversation she still smiled when Ginny spoke.

Yora looked out the window, at the world flying below her. The car was red, since Harry and Ron had well…. wrecked the original car in their second year at Hogwarts. Soon Yora's vision faded, and she was confronted with a vision:

_There was a boy. He had black hair that tumbled over his eyes childishly. He was what Mrs. Weasley would call a child in extreme need of a haircut. He had dark eyes, and he was tall for his age. His skin was pale. He was walking out of his apartment, and then he stopped, and he saw her. Having a vision…of him. _

Tyler stopped the usual feeling of his vision blurring took over him, as the corners turned to black. The scene in front of him faded away, and he could no longer see the avenue.

_It was a red flying car, where a porky plump woman sat at the wheel, and a black haired woman with green eyes sat next to her. A pretty red haired girl sat in the back, she looked like she had an air for trouble, the glint in her eyes seemed to scream 'rebel'. The girl next to the red haired sixteen-year-old was the average height for an eleven-year old. She had long black pigtails, and blue eyes. She was looking out the window, and she could see him. _

The image Yora was seeing was vivid; the boy was having a vision about her, just like she was having one about him. But it then faded away, and left Yora, and Tyler confused. What had happened?

Tyler broke into a run, his trunk bumping behind him, as he ran across the street, a car nearly hitting him. He bombarded into kings cross-station. He stopped and panted.

He needed to get away. It was all too strange. Seeing things, he looked around and found what he was looking for, and entered nine and three quarters, the platform at kings cross. He began to chant to himself:

My name is Tyler.

I am eleven years old.

I am a half blood wizard.

I haven't seen my mother for six months.

As of today I will attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

I see things.

I can persuade people to do things for me.

I hear voices.

I'm not normal.

It was then that he remembered the last line of his chant.

I think I killed my mother.

That is not normal.

Yora hustled along with Leandra, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, to catch the train, she went through the platform. And landed into an area where their were children everywhere. Saying good-bye, shouting reminders, and parents waving to their children on the train.

Tyler shoved through some giggly fifth year girls talking, they laughed and said he was a cute kid when he tripped upon getting up the train stairs, embarrassed, he ran up the stairs quickly. Seeing his trunk now piled with others, he set off to find a seat.

"Promise you'll write?" Yora inquired hugging her mother.

"If you respond, I'll write everyday." Her mother said. Giving a hug to Mrs. Weasley, Yora waved to Leandra- her sole guardian ever since her father's death. Yora looked beside her, and saw that Ginny had already gotten on the train. _Thanks for abandoning me, what if I get stuck with a bunch, weirdoes because I didn't get into a good train car…_ Yora thought cruelly in reality she was just nervous.

Tyler saw a compartment in which two boys, and a girl were sitting in. He stood there, unsure for a moment. They looked about his age. One of the boys was small and had brown hair, he was seated close to the door, across from the other boy who was average height and had dark skin, and dark eyes. Next to the shorter boy, a small girl, with kind green eyes, and short brown hair sat. The children were talking and laughing. They looked as if they were getting to know each other. Tyler watched them for a few more minutes.

It was then that one of the boys; the one with brown skin smiled, and waved a bit. It was a kind smile; one someone might give to an old friend. Tyler found himself giving the child a warm smile back, and opened the compartment door. The boy and the girl who had been having a conversation looked up, the brown haired boy, giving him a normal look, which broke into a small smile, and the short haired female giving him a smile that revealed teeth with braces.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Tyler asked uncertainly.

"It's fine, with me." The brown skinned boy said.

"It's cool." The other boy said.

"Sure!" The braces girl replied.

Tyler awkwardly took a seat next to the window and across from the girl; he awkwardly mumbled a sorry as his knees awkwardly banged into her's. For a moment it was silent.

"I still think their better." The brown haired boy said to the only girl in the compartment.

"Oh, whatever." She mused; it was apparently a joke argument probably over a team or singing group. Tyler concluded.

"I'm Jaden." The brown haired boy turned to Tyler and said. "It's my first year here." He said.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said awkwardly fiddling with his sweatshirt. "It's my first year here too."

"My name's Anna!" The girl said with excitement. "It's my first year too, I'm really excited!" She said, she talked a mile a minute; he exchanged an amused smile with Jaden.

"And, I'm Ricky, I guess we're all first years…" He concluded. The train soon began rolling, and Jaden and Ricky talked about what sports they were thinking about going out for ("I'm thinking Quidditch but I hear not very many first years make the team…." Jaden said uncertainly. While Ricky slowly began to nod in agreement. Tyler looked out the window he never really had been around other children who were actually friendly very often. He found it somewhat unnerving.

It was then that heat grasped his hand, as a small light blue finger nail polished hand touched, and grabbed his, and pulled his hand up to the window where the blue nailed finger pointed to the fact that the station was behind them.

"Tyler look!" Anna squealed, obviously she wasn't in the quidditch conversation either. Tyler blushed a bit, girls had never really grabbed his hand before, he had grown up with girl's saying he was disgusting. He never really had had any friends. Nor was he really at the stage where he labeled girls "cute" yet. It was still a weird thing though.

Anna seeing his expression at her hyper gesture dropped his hand and sat back a bit her cheeks going a bit red.

Tyler smiled, and peered out the window with Anna, so he could tell her about mutual excitement. They were soon joined by Ricky and Jaden.

Tyler leaned back and looked at the three children in the compartment, they all seemed very kind. However, he was concerned. How would they act if they knew he was a possible murderer?

Yora waved to her mother as the train slowly left the station. She sighed, where could she sit? She aimlessly wondered the aisles, until she saw two girls who both looked about her age talking in a compartment, Yora awkwardly opened the door, they both looked up.

"Erm…" Yora said. "Is there anyone sitting here?" She asked gesturing towards a seat. The taller of the two girls shook her head; blonde curls spraying about her head.

"No one is." She said.

Yora sat down awkwardly, next to the other girl in the compartment, a short girl, who was tiny bit plump, but not too noticeably. With long red hair.

"Um….My name's Yora. I'm a first year…." She said. The other two girls smiled, kindly. The tall girl with blonde curls that went passed her shoulders spoke first.

"My name's Stephanie, I'm eleven." She said. Yora smiled seeing that this girl was a first year too.

"I'm Isabel! It's my first time coming here too." She said. Banishing a waist-length lock of red hair off her shoulder and onto her back.

The girls talked about the train ride and how they were excited to get to Hogwarts for awhile. Yora's vision however soon began to fade, as Isabel's sentence got quieter and quieter until Yora was no longer aware what was around her. The compartment went silence it appeared that each child had stopped talking.

Yora saw the vision of the lake again, and realized something; it snuck up on her as a fact squeezed itself into her head. It was a voice, chanting a rhythm in her head:

_In the night, you'll find me_

_I'll remove you from your bed,_

_Or even as you eat dinner,_

_I'll hover slightly above your head_

_I'll be out of your reach,_

_and take you_

_I'll sneak up on you and take you._

_Just beware, think of me not as blue_

_But as black ink._

_Think of me as not a foe or friend._

_Think of me as an old forgotten foe,_

_Or a parting friend._

_Think of as a cloaked figure of death._

_No matter what_

_You see or do_

_It'll be hard to stop me_

_When the sight comes into view_

_Just use yourself to discover._

_That there are others much like you_

_Waiting to be discovered._

_Just wait, _

_And you'll see_

_This voice that you think is killing you_

_I'll lead you to a certain death,_

_Unless you can discover_

_The others just like you._

_Why yes, I'll happily lead you to certain death,_

_Unless you can discover,_

_The others in this place _

_That are just like you._

The room was silent, Yora wondered if she had not responded and now there was that awkward silence. Or if maybe…just maybe, Isabel and Stephanie had heard the song too? But Yora doubted that seeing visions was weird enough, of course there wasn't anyone else in this world who could think that two random children who Yora had been talking with were a lot like Yora. No….it just wasn't possible.

Tyler heard the song and shuddered. He knew the melody. It truly was coming back to haunt him. Him he soon zoned off and ignored the chatter as he wished Hogwarts would come soon, and he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Next Chapter preview:

In which the children get sorted.

Twelve students are singled out

And are accused of stealing

A very precious thing


	8. Chapter 7 Floating

Floating

In which the children

Arrive at Hogwarts

And meet one

Of their professors

_It wasn't expected_

_How it came along_

_So suddenly_

_I ran to you_

_Yet you weren't there_

_I guess that may_

_Be an unexpected_

_Detour too _

She peered out the window anxiously, counting on her blue nail polished fingers, the seconds. For she was a clumsy girl, and couldn't do many things, but something she was good at was math. Counting numbers however wasn't hard for any eleven-year-old but it was the way she did it with such confidence that students labeled her sometimes as smart. She squealed loudly out of child-ish excitement, as the ancient school pulled into the sight of their compartment window.

Anna squealed loud, and began thrusting her finger at the window pointing at it repeatedly.

"Look! Look!" She cried aloud. Jaden, and Ricky turned, to see where their new (and rather energetic) friend was pointing. She was pointing to an old building that looked like a castle almost. As Jaden and Ricky watched the castle grow nearer, Anna turned to Tyler.

"Tyler! Tyler!" The young girl said, she said her words with such certainty they had power. Power to control it may seem. Yet she felt no notice, she felt like a normal child, just wanting her friend to wake up and see the glorious sight in front of himself.

Tyler's rough slumber stopped, immediately, he felt as if some far away power were pulling him awake, persuading him awake. Yet he vaguely felt in and somehow his mind took no notice in the girl's powerful words even though they had controlled him, so cunningly.

Tyler awoke immediately and immediately looked at the castle. It was abnormal how fast he had done so, and Anna saw. She shrugged it off and joined the others in staring at their ahead destination. It didn't mean anything…. no it didn't. It never did.

"Even though they don't win much, their chaser's got some talent, you've got to admit…." Yora commentated, on the quidditch team and her Stephanie were discussing.

Yora very much liked Stephanie, and Isabel. She found herself liking them more; the more they talked to each other and found that they just might become good friends of hers. Yora hoped that they would be put in the same house. Yet she tried to think of a fierce quality they all shared, she could find many that Isabel and Stephanie shared together, but again Yora couldn't place herself, she sighed, and tuned in to what Stephanie was saying.

"Oh yes, I'm not saying he's not brilliant, he's a great chaser but, I just think that he belongs on a better team-" Stephanie said, until Isabel's long red locks interrupted them.

"Guys! Look! It's the castle in the distance!" Isabel said, happily pointing, out the window at they're near destination.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Stephanie cried bursting over next to Isabel, to gaze out the window with her new friend. Yora then joined into their excitement and bounded over to the window.

Soon the castle got closer and closer, until students began coming out of their compartments, and going toward the door, gathering up their belongings.

"I think we can go now." Tyler said peering at the compartment door, where two Gryffindor third years were walking by laughing.

"I guess so." Jaden agreed, opening the compartment door, Tyler and Anna followed him out.

"Are you coming or not Ricky?" Anna asked energetically and impatiently waiting to leave the train. Her short brown locks bounced happily above her shoulders as if they knew their place in the energetic blur of the eleven-year-old called Anna.

"Coming, coming, geez Anna wait a minute will you?" He replied, smiling as to show he was kidding, he gathered up his books, and closed the compartment door.

"Lets go!" He declared, and then fell on his face. Tyler, Jaden, and Anna burst out laughing, seeing as the problem was his school uniform cloak was caught in the door.

"Fail." Anna immediately said laughing.

"Smooth mate, c'mon let's get going." Jaden said, awkwardly helping his new friend up. The four children headed toward the door of the train.

Yora gathered up her things, which were a book, a quill and some parchment. She had them in a small red bag; she hadn't needed much for the train ride. Stephanie, and Isabel did the same. Yora fiddled with her black pigtails as she waited for her two new friends to finish. They quickly finished, and joined Yora, at the compartment door.

Yora stepped out into the corridor, and frowned. They had a compartment near the door, and she could already see a crowd. In fact it had been difficult to even get out of the compartment.

Stephanie stepped out of the compartment and pouted a bit, she then proceeded to grab Yora, and Isabel's hands, and pull them to the back of the crowd. However the trio didn't stay there for long for soon, it was as if all the cages had been opened at a dog pound, students began flooding out of the train.

As they all pulled forward, Yora felt heat on her hand and found that Stephanie was holding it again. Yora felt behind herself, and took Isabel's (Which was very sweaty but Yora was too polite to point that out), and they let Stephanie use her rather impressive skills to pull them through the crowd and safely off the train.

Out of the train it was less crowded, student began climbing into carriages, in groups with friends.

Yora studied the carriages for a moment…. nothing was pulling them. It appeared as if thin air had strung an invisible onto the carriage and pulled it towards the old castle. Yora figured it was some spell and shrugged it off and looked away. She made a mental note as to ask what spell it was, for it fascinated Yora, and Yora yearned for more knowledge about magic, and it's many uses. She longed for a seat at the Order of the phoenix, just as her mother Leandra had. As did many of the people she had come to know well.

Yora had a momentary flashback of when retrieving Harry from Little Whingling had come up, when the order was talking of it, while Yora was in the room.

"_So that's the date, Kingsley, it's your job to start the false trail. It's decided." The gentle voice of Remus Lupin Concluded. He was sitting next to his young wife, Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor Moody, also known as Mad-eye moody nodded in agreement. His eye, which had scared Yora when she was so young and first, met him. But now she took no notice of it. Among the others at the table, were Arthur Weasley, and his plump wife, Molly Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebolt, still in his Muggle disguise, for he had to get back to his double duty to protecting the muggle prime minister very shortly. The rest of the order sat at the table too. Leandra began talking of who was to escort him, possibilities and where'd they meet up. There was soon quiet murmur around the table. Yora walked over to her mother, who realized then that Yora was still in the room since it wasn't exactly a very official order meeting. _

"_I wanna help!" Yora said, child-ish longing came upon her. It seemed fun, being in the order. Nearly everyone she knew was in it, so why couldn't she? Yora at age eleven didn't know how silly that sounded. Some of the order members were still engaged in conversation yet some had stopped and listened, not knowing how Leandra would handle her young daughter's foolish-ness. _

"_Yora." She said kindly. And kneeled down out of her chair, and looked the child straight in the eye. "This is our job. " She said. "Your job is to go to school, make friends, and have fun. And not to worry about this." She said kindly. And the hugged her only daughter._

Yora shook out of the vivid flashback, it was almost just like a vision how it had suddenly popped up. She now found that Stephanie's hand was closed around her hand again. Yora stuck out her hand, and Isabel's land took it, (a bit less sweaty, Yora noted), and let Isabel get them out of the crowd that had formed around them.

Tyler was being pushed and shoved off the train. One minute he was standing with Jaden, Ricky, and Anna, and the next he could no longer see them. Not even a sign of the bouncy Anna, the friendly Jaden, or the curious Ricky, could be seen.

"Tyler!" The two syllables of his own name reached Tyler's ears. He looked toward the noise, and saw Ricky waving slightly offside the crowd. He let a mildly plump girl holding the hand of another child he couldn't see go first before he went through, before he joined his new friend at the edge of the crowd.

"Have you seen Jaden, or Anna? It's only fair to wait for them too….." Ricky said. Tyler agreed but shook his head for no, he hadn't seen them.

"Ahg!" A small girl with short brown hair tripped off the top step of the train. Her blue painted fingernails were awfully familiar. A black haired boy with Acne helped her up. He had a badge on with the word "Prefect" on it. The child mumbled a thank you, and frowned at her now torn knee sock.

"Anna!" Tyler called out. "Over here!"

Anna hearing her new friend's name dashed over. Her skinned knee was bleeding a bit, and she rubbed it painfully every so often.

"You should get that looked at as soon as you can, so it doesn't get infected…" Tyler commentated. Anna nodded, and looked as if she just maybe longed to say something. But she mournfully closed her mouth and choked back the words she was going to say.

"JADEN!" Ricky said loudly. The boy he thought he saw in the middle of the crowd of clamoring students looked up, and came over.

"Now we look for Hagrid, and hop in one of the boats." Ricky said to the three other children.

"Hagrid? Who's that?" Anna asked, still rubbing at her skinned knee.

"He's a teacher, my older brother told me about him." Ricky said shrugging. "C'mon." And so the four children went towards the large man.

"First years' ova' ere', First years over ere'!" The familiar voice reached young Yora's ears; she dashed forward overruling Stephanie, towards the voice. Hagrid. He was her friend. Now he was here. She had known he was a teacher but…. well….Yora just felt very glad to see him.

"Hagrid!" She cried, running over to him, for athletic Stephanie this poised as no challenge keeping up with Yora. For not as athletic Isabel, she being pulled along, and didn't seem thrilled at that prospect. Yora beamed at her new teacher, glad to see at least one face of home at Hogwarts.

"Well, 'ello there Yora, glad ter' see you've found 'yer way 'ere okay." He said, and Yora nodded happily. To which Hagrid smiled.

"You three get the first boat, be careful, and wait for the other boats 'ter dock when you reach the castle." He said. And then he reached out both his hands to steady the boat. Hagrid then took his big hand and gestured to the short red haired figure of Isabel. "You first." He said. Isabel nodded, and flinched a bit when the boat wobbled. But after a brief reassurance from Hagrid, she continued to her seat. Next it was Yora's turn who got in with no problem, the same went for Stephanie.

"See ya later Hagrid! Or…professor Hagrid!" Yora said as they floated away. He waved back at the black haired child, silently wishing her good luck.

Jaden, Anna, Tyler, and Ricky reached Hagrid just as he was waving to a boat of three students that soon sailed away into the mist.

"Are you Hagrid?" Ricky immediately asked the, very, very large man. Anna tried not to gasp but the sight of him was so much…it was just a bit frightening. Ricky, and Jaden didn't seem troubled by it, but this "Hagrid" man also frightened him a bit.

"Why yes I am, how do 'ou know 'tat?" Big Hagrid replied smiling at Ricky's knowledge, who happily smiled in reply.

"My brother told me!" He said happily. "I'll bet you know him!" He added. Hagird laughed at this.

"I bet I do. Now you three come on in, but you Missy will 'ave 'ter wait 'for another boat…" He said, instructing Jaden to enter the boat, Ricky followed, and then Tyler climbed in.

"We'll meet you at shore." Tyler told Anna, who nodded not too fazed by this, and waved to her three new friends who quickly sped away from her in the mist.

"Whoa…." Jaden said. "This is going to be great!"

And for the first time in a long time, Tyler felt he could smile and agree.

Next Chapter Preview:

In which the first years 

Get sorted,

And twelve children 

Are accused of stealing

**Author's note:**

**Because I tend to talk**

**And nobody bothers to shut me up**

**Yes, I did say they were going to be sorted in this chapter, but eventually it just got too long, and I cut the sorting out, it'll be in the next chapter. Sorry, it truly was an accident. But next chapter I promise. **


	9. Chapter 8 The Accusation and The Sorting

23:28

The Accusation, and The sorting hat

In which the first years

Are sorted.

And twelve children

are accused of stealing

_Surprises are friends_

_Surprises are foes_

_It depends on how_

_The wind blew it towards you_

_That cold winter day_

_While I was listening,_

_You were falling,_

_Falling from the deep pointing_

_Accusing finger of death_

The moon was shining brightly overhead. The three female children stared at the moon. Each had a different look of wonder in their eyes, as their young eyes grew bigger, and more eager at the sight of the Hogwarts castle growing in the distance. Smiles were exchanged all around, and eagerness spread quickly throughout the boat. It soon came to shore, and the three children sat patiently waiting for Hagrid, to come so they could exit the boat.

While in few boats behind them the boat consisting of three boys. One who was always contemplating on his past, another bright and unusually cheery for his age, another who was heavily into quidditch. Sat, and waited each thinking their own thoughts. Tyler fiddled with a piece of wire making into shapes. He was a builder. And her built things. He made them. They soon docked, and saw Anna in a boat with a boy, and a girl. According to the look on her face, her attempts at conversation had most likely failed with the other children in the boat. Jaden smiled at this, a bit amused at his friends annoyed expression.

Soon, Hagird appeared in a much larger boat, that was…soaping wet? His cloak was off, which revealed his grubby clothes underneath. His cloak was now draped around a shivering boy's shoulder's that was drenched in water.

"We took a bit of a spill…." Hagird explained, and gave the boy a pat on the shoulder that was probably meant to be gentle, but given Hagrid's size made the boy sway a bit. The cloak dragged behind his feet as Hagird helped him out of the boat. He docked and helped the other children one by one, encouraging them out, and docking their boats. Reassuring some children that the boat wouldn't tip over. While holding out a hand for some who were struggling to stand. He was a gentle man despite his size, and appearance.

Soon all the children were out of the boats, Hagrid did a quick head count and led them up to the castle. Stephanie, Anna, and Yora held hands not because of the crowd (Although Stephanie was paranoid about losing her new friends in the crowd just a little…but she'd never admit it to save her life) mostly out of just wanting to stick together. Jaden, Anna, Tyler, and Ricky walked together, (They did not bold hands unlike the three girls….) and they walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts. The boy who had fallen in the lake was chatting excitedly with Hagird. Who found the child's excitement amusing.

It as soon that the children were herded into the castle, and were lined up in alphabetical order- according to last name.

Yora felt nervous butterflies in her stomach. What house would she be sorted into? The child had no idea and it began to nag at her. She couldn't figure out any strong qualities that she had, and it began to annoy, and even scare her a bit. _Is it possible not to have someone sorted at all?_ She thought, afraid.

Tyler however didn't care what house he got into. It was what he got and it didn't bug him what he got. It was that simple things would happen as they would. And nothing else.

The first years were herded into the hall. At the front of each table ten seats were empty, for them. A female professor told them to sit on the stool when she called their name. Yora was scared. In front of all these people her house would be determined. She grew nervous, and awkwardly squeezed Stephanie and Anna's hands. Who both squeezed her own gently and reassuringly back.

A few students went, until Tyler heard a name he finally recognized: Jaden's. As his friend walked to the sorting hat, Tyler hoped he got in the right house, and began to wonder if the sorting hate could ever make a mistake.

Jaden sat down, excited but nervous, as the hat fell down on his head and covered his face. It didn't take long for the hat to speak. It bellowed out a single word for everyone to hear.

"One house strongly calls to me…" It said. Pausing for effect. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It bellowed out, strongly and loudly for all who cared to listen to hear.

After a few more students Minerva McGonagall was nearly done with the last names that began with C here was one C child left however to be sorted.

"Clum, Anna." The older professor called out. A small girl with short brown hair walked to the hat. She excitedly, yet tentatively put it on. Almost immediately it bellowed out a single word, that shook through the great hall:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It bellowed Anna proudly went over to the Hufflepuff table. She took a seat beside Jaden. Beaming at the cheers from the other students at the Hufflepuff table she received.

A few more students were sorted, so far each house was pretty equal in student size. But Tyler secretly hoped for Hufflepuff, not oddly, because most of his friends had been sorted there thus so far. Soon his own name greeted his ears, and he found his legs could move. They moved him to the hat. Where he put the hat upon his head. Tyler had a brave thought:

_ "My friends are in hufflepuff." _He thought in his head because he knew the sorting hat looked through your head. But instead of a 'yes I'll put you there, have fun' he got a different reply:

"Eh….hufflepuff? Naw you're not really the type. Hmmm…. I was thinking along the lines of…" The sorting hat paused for effect and Tyler realized that this was the decision. Time to know what house he would be sorted in. The hat then spoke: "RAVENCLAW!"

Tyler heard numerous cheers from the Ravenclaw table, as he walked over. And felt a bit of regret and sadness for not being with his friends, but with all the smiling faces from the blue and bronze table, well maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He still mournfully looked at Anna and Jaden who waved. Tyler meekly waved back.

Soon enough the sorting got to the H's. Which included Yora, and Stephanie. Stephanie was the first "H" to be sorted. And Yora silently wished her friend good luck, and crossed her finders that her, Isabel, and Stephanie were going to be in the same house. For the three girls obviously wanted to stay together.

"Hartmann, Stephanie" The transfiguration teacher called out. Stephanie delicately stepped forward, eagerly. Her blonde curls dancing on her shoulders. Her tall-ish height giving her a bit of confidence in her step. She awkwardly took the seat. And the hat covered her face, as it did all the first years.

"Difficult…. difficult…." The voice that came from somewhere within the hat said. "Not a bad mind…pretty cunning sometimes…pretty loyal…but very brave…. Oh, I suppose…GRYFINDORE!" The hat bellowed. Stephanie smiled hugely, and practically floated to the Gryffindor table.

Yora made a mental note. More about Gryffindor, the Weasley's wanted her in it, and now she had to get in. Stephanie, her friend she had made at Hogwarts was there, how could she not want too?

A another few H's passed until it go to the HI's. In which, was Yora hindles. Yora felt anxiety well up in her, as they bellowed out her name:

"Hindles, Yora." The professor said. Yora stepped forward, and walked to the hat. She was nervous, and the few steps felt like hours to Yora. Although part of it was relieving she'd get to know what house she'd be in at the very least….

She put the hat on her head and stayed silent out of fear. What house would she be put in? It was sort of relieving, however to finally know…however she did not request Gryffindor out of the fear that had welled up within her. It had been welled up for days now and now it was slowly coming out making her afraid.

"Well…. I'm not going to bite you." It immediately said. Yora's cheeks went red out of embarrassment. "Honestly calm down…so I can sort you…into…RAVENCLAW!"

Yora was shocked. Ravenclaw? So according to Ronald Weasley she was a nerd. Yora didn't know how she felt about that. The ravenclaw table cheered. And Yora saw one encouraging cheerer from the table labeled Gryffindore: Ginny Weasley. Yora smiled, Ginny's gesture made Yora keep smiling and calmed down a bit as the cheers quickly died down. As the next student was sorted. Soon more children had been sorted, and eventually it was to the J's. Yora listened for her new friend to be called.

"Jefferson, Isabel." Minerva McGonagall said. Isabel shyly but bravely walked over to the hat. While Yora silently prayed for Ravenclaw, if she couldn't have Stephanie in her house, would she be granted the privilege of at least having Isabel? For she knew that she'd still see Isabel, and Stephanie and some classes but it'd be nice if she had at least one friend in her house…..

After several minutes it spoke so shrilly, and loudly it seemed that the hat was truly confident this was the right decision, if hats could be confident that was saying the right thing, the right decision…..(Yora wondered if Hats made mistakes….it was an odd thought….).

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It belted out. And Isabel went to go and sit at the Hufflepuff table.

Soon the sorter got to the L's. Anna, Jaden, and Tyler though in different houses listened. As their friend, Ricky drew closer to the stool, and put the hat upon his head.

After several minutes it came to a conclusion. The hat roared with it's own usual assertiveness. Even though if had taken longer to sort Ricky than it had anyone else.

"GRYFINDORE!" It roared. And he went to sit at the Gryffindore table. Separated from all but one of his new friends. It was soon that the feast began. There was tons of food, globs of Tyler wasn't sure where to start. He stood gaping at it for several seconds. While he listened to the headmaster- Severus Snape talk about rules and regulations to be followed.

Soon a plump woman who Snape had introdued as a teacher came over to the Ravenclaw table. Tyler didn't take much notice of her, until she tapped Tyler on the back.

"Come with me for a minute." She said. And then tapped a first year girl with long black pigtails that looked oddly familiar on the back too. "You too, dear." She said to the girl, who nodded.

Yora confused as to why this teacher was seeking out her and this other first year boy (Why'd he look so familiar, Yora wondered) she looked to Hagrid to see if his face had seen the act, and if it had been notified. He had not, so his face would betray no details to young Yora. Yora glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Ginny watching. Yora sent her an uncertain look, Ginny shrugged as if she wasn't sure why the two children were being singled out. But nonetheless gave Yora an encouraging smile as she looked around the room. Almost as if the answer would be there. There was another man milling around, plucking out selected first years just as the woman was. Soon Yora was joined by Stephanie, and Isabel. And Tyler by his compartment of friends, Anna, Jaden, and Ricky. The boy who had fallen in the lake was among them summoned. Some other children had also been summoned over. There were twelve children in total.

They were led out of the dining hall, were the Headmaster Professor Snape was waiting. Yora went pale. She had heard the order talk vaguely about Snape. _Is he a death eater? _Yora bravely wondered but shrunk away. What really scared her was the fact that the headmaster locked eyes with her. As if he knew what she was thinking.

Yet what Yora did not see was pity, and hope in his eyes, as he looked at the lot of children. He seemed indecisive for he knew what was to happen. And he could not stop it.

"I suppose you all wonder why you are gathered here." The professor said.

"Are we in any trouble, sir?" A boy near the back asked. Fear he obviously didn't want to show basked in his eyes, For he did not want to show his fear, yet it crept out of his a tiny hair of it did every few seconds, For the headmaster scared him, more than he'd ever like to admit.

"Do not speak unless you are specifically spoken too!" The headmaster said sternly. And the child was quiet then.

"Something very important has been stolen on the train." The headmaster said. "And one of you is the thief!"

Next Chapter Preview:

In which the children

Are taken to the train

And a vision

Comes true. 

Part one,

Ends.

**Authors note:**

**Because I tend to talk,**

**And nobody bothers to shut me up**

**Next chapter is the end of part one, and maybe the beginning of part two. **


	10. Chapter 9 Vision

Vision

In which a very

Tragic Vision

Comes true, and

"Part One: Silence" ends.

And part two begins

_Water is fierce_

_Tragedy is light_

_They both pull you_

_As tears turn to ice_

_And you billow away_

_Unto the storm_

_And into the _

_Flashing night_

_Say good-bye _

_Young child_

_Wipe the tears from_

_Your frozen eyes_

It was stupid.

Yet if it was stupid, why did she feel threatened? Why did she feel insulted? Why did she suddenly doubt herself? Why couldn't she assure herself that she was innocent? Why? The questions ran through the child's mind. It was like the headmaster had been looking right at her. It was like his accusing dark eyes were talking to her, saying to her: I_ know what you did, that day. _Reminding her of that cold day in March when she was truly desperate. It brought back flashbacks so vivid, she'd cry. They came back rarely now, however, for it seemed she could pull herself into a world, and use herself, her voice to persuade the flashbacks to stop.

Yet whenever she'd do that she'd doubt her own sanity. Stephanie only pretended to be confident. For she was afraid, afraid of losing herself. Of losing others she cared for…not…. like…. before…. no! No, nothing would be the same; nothing had been the same after that day in March.

"One of you is the thief…" He had said, so bluntly. She had wanted to scream. 'It wasn't me, no not this time!' But she did not, no, things just didn't work that way.

They never did.

Stephanie felt Isabel's eyes on her, she probably saw Stephanie biting her lip hard, so hard the red liquid escaped her lip, and a sharp mild pain came, the taste in her mouth was like copper pennies. She stopped, and tried to let her lip heal itself, as the blood slowly stopped, she smiled awkwardly at Isabel. Although Stephanie wondered if her action of fear, made people think she was the thief.

Yora looked around at her fellow peers, and counted twelve children (Including herself of course!) total. It was a lot of suspects. Yet somehow, Severus Snape was sure one of them was the thief? And, something had been stolen? What had? What was so precious, a simple-minded eleven-year-old had somehow taken it? Yora pondered this, not sure what to think.

The two teachers and the headmaster led the children outside. The male teacher did a spell that brought a few boats together, making the boat larger, and now hosting seats for all the children. One of which was a thief.

That thief was not Yora, for Yora had stolen nothing.

Tyler rolled his eyes. These people were being stupid. How'd they expect eleven-year-old to steal something? He found it a bit threatening, but still, he wondered if he could just slip away from the crowd…he tried, and it ended unsuccessfully.

But one thing that even though Tyler was confused, there was one thing he did know about the thief, they no one else but himself may know…

Tyler was not the thief.

Ricky examined the boat, and carefully stepped in. He took a seat near the back, trying to keep his footing balanced, for he didn't fancy falling into the water. A few kids some of which were his friends from the train, followed in, and the rest eventually came into the boat. There were six girls, long hair tied back or on their backs, Anna among them. And there were six boys, him, Tyler, Jaden, the boy who fell in the lake earlier. And two others, totaling six. Twelve children together. Why were there so many suspects?

The teachers accompanied them. In a separate boat to the side, as they slowly went across the lake. The boats moved themselves, just as they had done with the first years coming to Hogwarts with them earlier. As the boat rolled each children was caught up in his, or her own thoughts. Soon the boat reached the middle of the lake.

It was than that the boat suddenly stopped. For several minutes it did not move. The Slytherin girl near the front let out a loud, irritated sigh. Showing her annoyance. Tyler began wondering aloud about why the boat wasn't moving, he fingered his Ravenclaw robes. The children looked around for the boat of teachers but it appeared it was gone.

Suddenly the boat was quickly flipped, and the children were quickly pulled underwater. As Yora began to drown she saw a sudden vision…she had seen it when she was talking to Harry in the kitchen at her home, she had seen it at the wedding, upon coming to Hogwarts, the lake vision it kept reoccurring.

And now, here it was coming true.

The children were pulled beneath the surface, crying, fear and confusion bubbling up within them. Yora felt tears sting her eyes, as the air was slowly let out of her lungs.

And everything went black.

END OF PART ONE

_Fear is frozen_

_Upon the river_

_It sits waiting_

_Endlessly,_

_As you embrace the cold_

_Icy water_

_The blackness of death_

_Beckons you_

_Until you _

_May just be_

_Truly defeated_

**Nope the story isn't over but part one is, the next chapter shall be the prologue of part two. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**Anyway, thank you to all my readers for reading this far, I really appreciate it. **

**Oh, and happy New Year!**


	11. Part II Prologe

**Author's note:**

**Because I tend to talk,**

**And nobody bothers to shut me up…**

**Here's part two! I thank you all my readers, and reviewers for sticking with Yora this far, I really appreciate it. And I can't thank you enough for putting up with my endless drabble. The prologe is going to be somewhat short, but the chapters won't be. For this is just a brief prologue, for sorry for the major shortness the other chapters will be a lot longer. **

**Well, enough of that let's get on with, shall we?**

Part II: Puzzle

It is impossible to put it back together

_It's like a maze_

_With scattered pieces_

_And falling hearts_

_I heard a voice  
And upon it I ran_

_Only to find nothing_

_But the depthless insanity_

_Where am I? What is this?  
I think this is a new kind of mad._

_Is it frightening?_

_Is it scary?_

_Not knowing why…._

_Have I lived_

_Or perhaps have I suddenly died…._

**Prologe:**

What does it feel like not to feel? Perhaps you'll never know the answer for if you cannot feel you don't know how it feels. For Tim Riddle never felt, he never felt sad, or guilty as he watched his many victims die in front of his eyes. He never felt the wetness of tears dabbing under his eyelids as his face heated and tightened up. Not he had never felt it for he had never cried. For Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, had never felt any emotion.

"My Lord." A male's voice said, his voice was sly, and calm, as if he were speaking to a king which in way Voldemort was an admirable king to his many followers, also known as deatheaters.

"I acquire of an update on how the mission went, Lucius…." Tom riddle said to one of his most non-trustworthy, yet loyal servants.

"The targets have been secured." He said, he said it unexpressively. For inside he was glad. Lucius Malfoy thought that maybe he could impress the dark lord with the success of this mission thus so far.

Voldemnort smiled at his sly blonde haired servant. As he slowly turned around. It was a wicked, creepy like smile.

"Very well." Voldemort said. "It looks like the prophecy is going to be in our favor!"


	12. Chapter 10 Realization

Realization

In Which kidnappers fear

The kidnapped cries

And the lonesome searcher

Reaches out,

And grasps nothing

_Thinking about_

_The silence of breaths_

_Takes more energy_

_Out of the lonesome widow_

_Than the wavering child _

The mysterious birds keep to themselves. They tend to spread their wings, and fly solo. The beautiful creature is sly, different and silent. Yet as human beings we find the creature, sly and majestic. It is a magnificent marvel in which we marvel over. However we take it for granted occasionally. For do we really know the story behind the wise old bird?

The birds, hundreds of them flew to ever parent that was the mother or father of a child at Hogwarts home. Stating what had happened that evening. The fact that twelve innocent firs year children had been kidnapped, and had possibly drowned.

Most parents pitied the parents of the twelve first years who had possibly drowned, and feared their own child's safety. For it stated that twelve children have either been kidnapped, or have drowned in the lake. But the drowning was more likely, but still the ministry has been alerted. But the sadness and tears that were wept in Leandra, and eleven other families homes that night were only the beginning of the many tears that would be wept.

When Mr. And Mrs. Weasley received the letter stating that twelve kids had been kidnapped, they had a slightly different reaction then lonely Leandra did. Molly Weasley who had been the one to receive the letter, gasped loudly, and tears came to her eyes. Hearing his wife's loud gasp, Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen panicked.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" He asked now, very alarmed. As his wife thrust the letter in his hands and he discovered the feeling of extreme shocking realization.

And on the night went, but what most seemed to scare the parents was the ending paragraph that was printed on the paper, it was a hand written note on every sheet unlike the official printing:

This is a lie.

The twelve children have not drowned.

This was no accident.

This is the works,

Of he-who-must-not-be-named

Despite the shock the golden light outside soon ceased to glow, and among all the houses with the lights out that night, in a secluded small avenue, in an average city. One of the houses in which Yora Hindles had left to go to Hogwarts many hours ago that day still showed their lights, as Leandra sobbed in her daughters bed,

_He was happy, ecstatic. His targets had been secured everything was going smoothly. _

The small boy woke up. He ached all over, and found himself so stiff it was difficult to move. However he took no mind of this, at first as he slowly sat up, he was confused. Wasn't he at the Gryffindor table?

Then realization slowly hit him like a bullet hits its target. How long ago had he been being pulled under the water? Being pulled to his death? Was he dead? Or possibly was he alive, or was he somewhere in between? He even wondered was it possible to be in between life in death?

But there was one thing he knew: He was afraid. The tremor of fear was constantly hitting him at the wonderment of where he could possibly be. He wasn't sure, if he wanted to or did not want to know. He wandered if fear was a normal thing, even if he was sorted into the house of Gryffindor. _I'm afraid now though…._ The small eleven-year-old boy thought.

He cautiously looked around; there were five other boys (Not counting himself,).

Around him another child began to stir, a boy in ravenclaw robes, across the room from him slowly got up. He stayed silent, until the other child (The one in ravenclaw robes) looked at the boy whom had arose first.

Tyler slowly woke up, he tried to ignore the aches and pains all over, but his mind simply wouldn't let him. His body wouldn't let him either. But his will let him, he forced himself up. Yet he still didn't know where he was.

Around him, the other children began to stir. The first to stir was the boy who had fallen in the lake. Who looked just as confused as Tyler did. 

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know," Tyler replied, and shook his head.

It was then that his sight faded and he was engulfed in black, as a vision slowly appeared in his mind.

_ Himself. He saw himself, a tall for his age boy with black hair. He was sitting in a room, a room where the people in the room were like him. They were five other eleven-year-olds. Six male eleven-year-old's mildly damp, and some missing various shoes, all in Hogwarts uniforms. They were dazed and waking up from…whatever had happened. _

_A fact would be that the children have been kidnapped. And are just like Tyler. _

Tyler didn't understand the vision, all he had saw were children waking up, yet he had new knowledge. He knew that he had been kidnapped, and somehow these children had experienced odd things in their lives too.

It was then that Tyler shuddered. They had it too, the odd talent he had. The talent that had killed his mother…

They could see the visions too.

Next Chapter Preview:

The Order investigates the case

Of The Twelve missing children,

And conclude many odd details

About their disappearances. 


	13. Chapter 11 Investigation

**Steady Silence says…..:**

**Yay another chapter! I'm quite excited for this. You get to learn many things about Yora, Tyler and company in this chapter. Plus I absolutely love writing about the order. Mostly because Lupin's in it. And Lupin is one of my fav character next to Hermione, Buckbeak, and Hedwig. So, I very much enjoyed writing it. Also if you remember my note at the beginning of chapter one, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here. **

**-Steady Silence will shut up**

Investigation

_Searching is useless_

_Unless you keep_

_Reaching out_

_And feeling the fur_

_The fur and spur_

_Of a goal in the moment_

_Yet it slips from your fingers_

_Like a running, galloping horse. _

The silence.

Seats were taken at the table at twelfth grimmauld place. Silence, remorse, fear. They all knew what they were here for. It had been discussed last night. They knew it was a kidnapping. The investigation. They were going to investigate the case of the twelve missing children. One of which they knew, the sweet, yet daring eleven-year-old Yora. Leandra's daughter. The woman and child who had lost their husband and father to Lord Voldemort himself years ago. However Leandra was absent from the table today. She was going to be for several days.

There was the heated silence; everyone in the room knew it. It had been there the day that Mad-eye Moody died. The day of the battle over little whingling. The day of the seven Potters. It had been there, and had come back yet again.

Once the awkward chatter (Remus Lupin not being sure what to say had asked Kingsley about the weather six times. Knowing Remus well enough to know this kind of situation was awkward for him, Kingsley kindly tolerated It.).died down. Kinglsey knew it was time to start the meeting.

Kingsley awkwardly stood up. It was a sight the semi-young man couldn't get used to. Mad-eye was always the leader, the man who always started the meetings. Ever since his death, an unknown force seemed to make Kingsley the leader. Arthur Weasley helped him out a bit, but even he looked up to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A last name that Kingsley vaguely remembered Yora laughing at. Afterwards seeing her be scolded by her mother in the corner. What had happened to that child and the eleven others? He wondered, and why, why did twelve innocent eleven-year-olds, deserve this?

He cleared his throat. All the heads turned to look at him. Kingsley awkwardly set twelve missing signs on the table.

"Um…. Good evening everyone…" He said awkwardly. Unsure, he caught Arthur's eye who gave him an encouraging but subtle nod to go on. Kingsley cleared his throat again.

"So, you all know what we're….erm, doing today. At work, Arthur and I secretly gathered these. I thought we'd investigate each child's background, just to see why they could've possibly been…kidnapped. " He said, and awkwardly took off the first flyer.

It had a picture of a small boy. A boy who had a look in his eye, that seemed to say, "Why me, why now?" He had semi-messed up hair; he seemed the type to forget things easily. He had a childish face. Mrs. Wesley said something along the lines of him being an adorable child.

Kingsley put the flyer in the middle of the table, it read:

**MISSING**

Name: Gabe Allard Hour

Age: 11

Last Seen: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Griffindor Table

Description: Small, slender, last seen soaking wet, Brown hair, blue eyes

Blood: Half-blood

The order looked it over and observed it silently. Until someone spoke:

"Gryffindor, eh? I approve, don't you George?" Said the voice of Fred Weasley, his daring nerve gave him the power to speak up. He couldn't stand the awkward and sad silence. So he made a joke of it, it was how he had always, gotten along.

"Why, yes I do, Fred, he doesn't seem like a bad kid, especially with that trait," George added, he was glad his twin knew him so well. He, as well couldn't stand the silence. It was not how George Weasley functioned. If you couldn't look on the bright side, why look at all?

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. Now that his own two sons' had broken the ice, he figured maybe he could fit some serious discussion in.

"Well, he's a half blood, so I doubt he was kidnapped on because of his blood." He said, getting one topic out of the way.

"Perhaps his family did something?" Hestia Jones inquired.

"Perhaps yes, but I really haven't heard anything about them…." Arthur Wealsey said, in response to Hestia's inquiry.

"I believe tat the hour's are a small branch off the Umbridge family, they don't really like to wave it around since they're all pure-bloods…" Charlie Weasley said, entering the room.

"My dear boy! When did you get here?" Mrs. Wesley asked, as her second eldest son, tanned from the sun, tall and muscular entered the room. She thrust her arms around him even though she was considerably shorter.

"I just got here, put my things in the kitchen, heard the discussion….." Charlie said, as several order member's said their greetings to him. After the noise died down, Kinglsey yet again cleared his throat.

"Let's get back to Gabe, shall we, Charlie as you were saying about his family?" Kingsley inquired.

"Right, the Hour's. I don't know much but I know their not huge, their just a small branch off the Umbridge's. Much like how the Lestrange is branched off the black's because of Bellatrix's marriage. It's only there because of marriage, the Umbridge's try to keep quiet about them, since, well you know….." Charlie finished awkwardly. He trailed off at the end referring to how Dolores Umbridge was running the Muggle-born registration committee.

As the Order began to talk amongst themselves on this new intake of information. Kingsley yet again cleared his throat of nervous pride.

"Well, let's get the next one out…." Kinglsey said, putting the moving picture of Gabe at the bottom of the pile. Charlie Wealsey, and his older brother Bill began to talk as he did this.

"Which one of 'em's Leandra's kid?" He asked his elder brother, he hadn't met Leandra but had heard about her, seeing as he lived and worked out of the country.

"A girl, her name's Yora, we'll get to her…." Bill said in response to slightly younger brother's question.

Kingsley pulled out a new missing sign, it read:

**MISSING**

Isabel Hope Jefferson

Age: 11

Last seen: Hufflepuff Table, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Description: Short, a bit more than average weight, long red hair, brown eyes

Blood: Half blood.

The picture that Kingsley pushed to the middle of the table was of a smiling girl, who was laughing in her picture. She would throw her head back, which would show off the distinctive freckles on her nose.

"Hufflepuff? I approve." Tonks said, playing the role Fred and George had played. She felt it okay to give them a break they had awkwardly broken the ice last time. Perhaps Dora Tonks really wasn't too much of a deep thinker, or one of those people who dwell on emotions, but she too could feel the tension in the air. It scared her.

Yet then again, Nymphadora was no different than anyone else in the room. This case was odd. It was frightening. She found herself reaching under the table, and taking her husband, Remus's hand. She needed the warmth of it in her own hand for the comfort of having it there.

"Well, anything sound familiar?" Kinglsey asked. Nobody said anything. It was just like the child before. Even though it was only the second missing sign. One thing was clear. It was unlikely any of these children would be from high-class wizarding families. Nothing that would distinguish them in the dark lord's eyes.

Arthur Wealsy sighed.

"We haven't seen all of the children's signs yet, I know that. But by what we know this was a random selection. It seems none of these children, had any background with the dark lord. We know the majority of their names. And some of them, yes we know information about. But some of them we really don't. And in order to perhaps find out what the dark lord wants with these children. We need to find out possible reasons why. Why he would choose them." He said.

It did make sense.

And, he was right. Some children it was easy to find information about. Why such a kidnapping would happen. Wizarding kidnapping usually happened with families that were part of the large wizarding pure blood branches.

"Perhaps we should make three categories," Hestia suddenly spoke up, quietly but sure. She broke the silence, even though it was awkward and uncertain.

"Explain yourself." Kingsley said, not sure what Hestia's idea was, and where it would or would be going.

"A category for children whom we have enough information about to have a lead. A category for children who we have no information about. And one for…. for…" She said, she struggled at the end not sure what to say.

"For children who are in-between?" Kinglsey prompted her, she gave him a small shy nod.

"Sounds like it might work." Kingsley said. "Gabe should go in the…..erm….in-between pile since we did get some information on his background. The hufflepuff girl, perhaps will go in the no information pile…." He said awkwardly putting the signs aside.

Soon afterwards the members finally looked at the clock. Time seemed to have a mind of it's own, and had sped itself up. It was late. And soon everyone filed out, and left grimmauld place to go home.

** The next chapter'll be about Yora, and company at well, wherever they currently are. Then we'll revisit the order and so on. **

Next Chapter preview:

Masked Figure. 

In which Tyler finds out

Things about the other children

And Yora gets

Very afraid

And the children meet their kidnappers


	14. Chapter 12 Masked Figure

Masked Figure

_Silent in the doorway_

_ Slouching in that chair  
_

_Standing upright hiding  
_

_Something on the face  
_

_It's hiding, it's coming_

_Beneath the sequins and gems_

_ The face that they show to the mirror_

_Merely a mask_

A heavy weight sat in the room. It arose though the air. As each pair of female eyes stared at each other. Each questioning beyond compare. Nobody bothers to shatter the silently forming glass. They let it form. It shadows the fear in which they represent.

Until a weary voice bravely broke the glass. As it shattered quickly the pieces spread just as fast.

"W-where a-are we?" The child's voice called out. She was near the wall, but not touching it. Hunched over, tentatively looking up as the five other girls around her. The total of six children in the room. But Stephanie stood her ground.

She got no response as the glass formed again, until someone else broke the pieces of scattered glass yet again.

"I-I don't know….." Yora said, sitting up more slightly. She didn't feel too damaged, sore, yes, terribly sore. But still something felt…..off. Something about the side of her head. She bravely reached up and touched the left side of her head where her long black pigtail should've been. The eleven-year-old girl was expecting the worse: blood, a large cut, et cetera. The possibilities were honestly endless.

It wasn't.

Instead her black locks on the left side of her head only went to the bottom of her chin. Even though her other waist length pigtail was intact. It appeared to have had been burned, or perhaps been cut or sliced off during...well whatever had happened. Yora still wasn't sure.

"H-how did we even get here?" Another female voice called out, belonging to a girl with long wavy blonde locks, with long pale arms and legs. She sat silent. She felt afraid. it was a feeling that twas merely attached to her. She couldn't put a brave face forward...no it was merely too hard.

Soon the voices broke out, as each child began crying and shouting questions at one another.

"Why are we here?"

"I can't remember how I got here!"

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"I wanna go home!"

" My ankle hurts!"

On and on the scared questions continued. As each child demanded answers from their peers. All but a tall dark skinned child hiding in the corner. A girl whose usual silence made her choose not to express her feelings and emotions: such as fear verbally. A child who kept it all balled up inside. A different kind of strength. A strength that some possess, and some do not.

The children continued letting out their fear, confusion, and anger this way, until the only sound was the sound of heavy breathing. As each female child exhausted their breath.

One minutes passed as the room slowly filled with silence. It quickly turned into two minutes, flowing into three, and resting in four which soon grew into five. Until a short girl with long red hair suddenly burst out:

"I don't know where I am! Or who hardly any of you are! I only recognize your names from the sorting!" Isabel screamed. Getting rid of fearful energy as her voice slowly got louder until her sentence was done. She had screamed so loud and shrilly. There was a sudden pain. A prickling discomfort at the back of her throat. It was sore. Sore from the sudden screaming she had done.

"Well, we might be here awhile….." Said a tall blonde Gryffindor girl. Her long curly locks dancing over her shoulder. "W-we might as well say who we are….." As murmurs of agreement broke loose. "I'm Stephanie.." She then said. Stephanie had a confident face. yet it twas merely a lie. A lie to make the others feel confident, because of course she did not. She twas afraid. However he mask was hard to wear. And when she spoke it twas hardly a mask at all. Hardly a confident face.

Next was the girl who had had the sudden outburst. She flung her red hair over and shoulder casually. As if nothing had happened.

"…I,….I-I'm.." She sniffed wiping her eyes of tears. The fear of having the spot light set on her slowly grew in her stomach. It merged with the fear of embarrassment for her outburst. "I'm Isabel." She finally finished.

Next was a slender child with a fairly childish figure. With one side of her jet black hair long, and the other side short. Of course, this twas not on purpose. She sat up straighter (Or at least attempted too) and then spoke her line.

"I-I'm Yora, Yora Hindles." She said.

Next was a fairly short girl, her light blue nail polish was slowly wearing off. Her eyes were blotchy and red, it looked as if she had been crying. Which of course she had. She took a few shaky but deep breaths. And began to talk.

"M-My name's Anna Clum, n-nice to m-meet you….." The girl with the short brown hair said.

Up next was the tall child with pale arms and legs. Her long wavy blonde ponytail tossed over her shoulder. She looked at everyone with a calm interest and soon enough she blinked her blu-ish green eyes, and said aloud her name,

"I'm Mckenzie, but I do prefer Kenzie." She said. Nodded and moved on.

Next was the quiet girl in the corner. The toughest child, the one who suffered her fear silently. She had long legs and arms, and dark skin. Her corn rowed head looked up and surveyed the room. As her shyness slowly took over her, she realized she'd have to talk to the whole room as to who she was.

She then said something so quiet that several sounds of confusion from the other children broke loose. Mortified the shy child's cheeks flushed. She bravely sat up a bit straighter and talked in a louder voice.

"M-My name's Siena…." The quiet Gryffindore said.

But after the quiet girl in the corner said this the door flung open. And in walked some of the scariest people Yora believed she had ever seen. They had already shown up so many times in her life. Why they couldn't just leave Yora and her life alone, was beyond Yora's knowledge. The again, if Deatheater's invaded your life just as often as they did to young eleven-year-old blue eyed Yora. You would probably feel the same way.

"Deatheaters!" Yora exclaimed quietly to herself. She were swift and terrifying. Every hair on Yra's arms pricked up. It seemed that the atmosphere seemed to darken just a bit when they entered the room.

"Let's see...one...two...three...four...five...six! I see that Lucius followed directions right (for once), take them all!" Cried the womanly voice. It was an insane sounding voice. That is if insane was an accent or an octave Bellatric Lestrange would most definitely be in that range. Her hair was fierce like a black raven, and it's curly locks piled on top of her head. The fell down in ringlets just as insane as she truly twas.

The death eaters were suddenly upon the children. Grabbing them and putting wands at their throat threatening them with death if they moved or struggled they began hoisting six eleven-year-old girls out the door. Many of them began to feel the hot liquid in their eyes as tears of fear began to scare them. Which recieved more threats.

Yora felt most frightened however. When Bellatrix stopped short in front of her. A vision quickly came one.

_The women stops in front of one of the children. She is average sized, and her figure is not very developed yet. Her hair is jet black and stretches to her waist on one side of her head. On the other it is jaggedy and stops just after her chin. She is thin and pale. But what stands out most about the child is her eyes. They are a deep, wide, big blue. They light up her face. Bellatrix Lestrange recognizes those eyes. She knows the girl. She remembers the night when she crashed the order's new little location. The girl had been spying on them in the closet. She twas obviously too young for the order meeting. She remembers frightening the child when she grabbed her. And forcing information, and silence out of the order members in the room. All she had had to do then, was hold the wand at the young girl's throat. She had had control then, power. She felt the swarm of power returning to her veins. Bellatrix smiles at the memory. Power...power...power...POWER! it is all she cares about, and all she seems to feel, and want to have; these days._

_Bellatrix Lestrange likes the thought of having power. _

What eleven-year-old Yora didn't know was that the twelve other children were seeing the same vision.

Bellatrx walked up to Yora, and stared at her for a moment. Just a stare, a stare that did it's job that the own wanted it to very well. Terrify. Yora did feel the terrifying chains from the sate wrap up her body. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could do was sit there being useless. And squeezed her eyes shut at hot sticky tears threatened to throw out of them. Bellatrix, a walking death trap, a killer, a murderer. Was enjoying tormenting little Yoran Hindles. If Yora was merely terrified by Bellatrix's stare; then well what was to come was probably going to be even more terrifying to the eleven-year-old black haired child.

Bellarix suddenly reached out and grabbed Yora. Lifting her up by holding her arms around her back. While strangely covering Yora's eyes. Every child had their eyes covered when they were picked up in the room.

"Well, well, well, I remember you? How's Mommy?" She asked tauntingly. Yora whimpered in fear as a response.

Soon enough after the six female children were carried out, they were taken into a big white room. In the room was a long table. With many seats. Yora scanned her eyes (now uncovered, they were uncovered when the children were placed in the room) along the table. And briefly wondered why there were so many seats? The only time she had seen larger tables had been at hogwarts, at each of the house tables. _Hogwarts... _Yora thought, a lump forming in her throat. The six children were held by their captors for a few more minutes.

Until suddenly a figure appeared.

Yora suddenly felt herself going from vision to vision. It was almost as if she was having a conversation with a soul merely unseen.

_He walks across the crimson patio.  
_

Yora began to feel afraid, it seemed that time was moving in slow motion. The mysterious figure with a mask slowly approaches her and the other children yet.

_He squints in the light. He is still trying to gather himself. The "Dance" today had been almost too much for him. He was getting old._

The masked figure has taken only one more step since the mysterious vision. It is of an old man, a man Yora has never seen before.

_He knows his plan is unrealistic, yet. He knows that despite what the others say; it simply won't work. He's been doing this for too long. They all have. One day reality may come crashing down on them, while holding the hand of the hard truth they've all have yet to face._

The masked figure take more steps. Each one he is closer to the children. But suddenly a pain, Yora's head began throbbing. It twas a pain she had never felt before.

_But if they break, how will this world come about? Could it simply end?_

Yora quickly grew more afraid.

_Yes._

If was then that from somewhere in the building Yora heard screaming. It then sounded like someone else had joined in on the screaming. Yora was confused. Who could it be?

She found out the answer to that question quickly as the single word was screamed:

"CRUCIO!"

Suddenly pain. Everywhere on her body. She was withering ont he ground. And yet the screaming continues.

Yora then learned the the second person screaming was herself. She had been screaming against her will.

She quickly began to cry.

Next Chapter Preview:

Harry believes Yora is be in great danger.  
And the order investigates the case.  
Ron evaluates on what he believes to be a stereotypical Slytheirn.

**Oh wow, I haven't been able to update for a long time, have I? Anyway next chapter is centered around the order. I know that probably every story you've read probably has said this little phrase at the bottom: But please review :] If you read and review this, I'd be happy to read and review any of your stories. Just PM me which one and I honestly will. :] **

**By the way I made the character "Siena" especially for my twin, because her favorite house is Gryffindor, and Siena is one of her favorite names. So...yeah.**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 13 Confusion

**Author's note: Hey guys! Long time no see! I took a bit of a break from Fanfiction, for a few health related reasons. (And school stuff. *Sigh* If only I went to Hogwarts...) But, I'm back, and will update this every few weeks. I changed Isabel/Gabe's "Missing" signs. I included them in this. So, yeah. If you review, you get a hug from Tyler! =D**

**Confusion  
**In which, different things are discussed.   
_  
What is my beauty?  
Beyond the years.  
Thing that you've never-  
Thought to see in me?  
And how could I?  
Even get your attention?  
When you won't even...  
Look my way._

"'Morning everyone." The deep, yet friendly voice of Remus Lupin called out, as he and his young wife Nymphadora (Well, actully just "Dora" or "Tonks"...that is, if you'd prefer not to have your head hexed off.), slid into the room. His tone was one, not of utter sadness. But, of false cheeriness, that twas, one could suppose, covering up a deep saddness, and fear that had settled among the air in the house, of Grimmauld Place.

And yet, the mumbled responses reflected back to him, the same tone in which Remus himself had spoken.

This tone in which they spoke, was one of confusion, frustration, sadness, and fear. Fear for the twelve children who had been kidnapped. Confusion, as to what could of happened. Frustration, for not knowing more. And sadness, for none of the order member's thought any of these twelve innocent children deserved for this to be happening to them.

And yet, each individual member of the order, was puzzled.

Many of them often made up guesses, and theories, as to why something like this had happened. They let their minds wonder into a magnificant land of "What not's.", and "What if's.". The thoughts of such became limitless. However, often such thoughts also led to confusion. And the confused being would often just shake their thoughts (And lack of sleep, if possible, that is.) away, and try to think much simpler happier thoughts. But this, rarely helped, and making up theories rarely brought the often sought-after peace of mind, these members craved so desperately, and dearly.

Twelve innocent, young Children were in danger. And, the order felt they needed to help them.

As each order meber arrived, each adult bought with them a different sense of being. Some, were on the verge of tears, and were sometimes clutching at friend's, and lover's arms in a way such of comfort. For, to some, a warm, gentle touch can be something, of warm absolute comfort.

Others arrived with fake senses of cheeriness, they tried to joke around to hard, that to some it was almost painful to bear. However many other members enjoyed this, as it seemed to make the air seem less thick. To them, these strong almost "Joke-y" members, seemed to make the air seem thinner. To them, it made the stress seem much less, and helped them gain a certain type of confidence. To them, it was extrememly beneficial.

And then, there were the others. Who, just each sat, silent, or talking, yet processed the situation in their own unique way. Unexplained, and undetoured, they thought their own little thoughts, and didn't always need to laugh nor cry. They each had their own way of handling the stressful days ahead, and were ready (Or, well almost ready. Some of the order member's were completely ready, and some were not ready at all.) to face the incoming weeks of stressfulness ahead.

And yet, finally, the trance was broken. As a voice then called out, that maybe it was time to start.

"We're all here?" The gentle, and kind voice of Arthur Weasley called out. There were several murmers and nods. Arthur, a good man, and one of pure genuine love, and curiosity, noted that nobody mentioned Leandra Hindles's empty seat. However, since one of the kidnapped twelve children, was Leandra's only little girl. Her seat was presumed to be empty, as she was still probably recovering from the shock.

"The poor dear." Molly had only said the night before. "Poor Leandra, all alone in that house. Her only child, taken by the same people who killed her husband." She had said, covering her eyes with her hands. "I only wish I knew how she was doing-but I'm sure she's needs some space right now. And space, is all we can give her."

At this, Arthur had nodded, and put his arms around his wife. "I don't think Leandra's the only one greiving tonight." He had replied in response to her words of pure saddness, and sympathy.

"Oh no, of course not." Molly had replied, resting her curly red head against Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sure eleven other families, have been having sleepless nights."

"Yora, and the two kids- Gabe, and Isabel- are only three of the twelve..." Arthur added.

"Twelve too many." Molly said in response. She sighed, and utangled herself form her husband's arms. "I have to stop thinking about this. These dishes need done." She said, a sad smile playing across her lips. She kissed him once, and then went back to waving her wand at the kitchen sink.

_Poor Leandra. _Arthur thought once again, as he started the meeting. _Poor families's of little Isabel, and Gabe. And poor families of the nine other children, too._

But, this was the present, and not last night in the kitchen.

And, Arthur knew that he had a job to do. And in order to do that job, he'd have to take on a face, and a persona that twas strong, and resilient. Her cleared his throat, and went to get the papers.

On one side of the room, there were a few pieces of paper. They were the signs in which the order had already looked at. Hestia, had been the one to think of the three categories. Category one, were for the children that the order had a lot of information on. Category two, were for the children the order had some information on, and category three were for the children the order had no information on. Currently there were only two photos, signalling the start of two piles.

A boy, small, and young. With floppy brown hair, and big eyes, a face in which glowed with such sweet innocence, it was only normal to assume that he twas a fun-loving, laughing, yet sweet, and kind child. Gabe Hour, was at the start of the "Some information" pile.

A beautiful girl, with long shiny, lusturous hair. A round face, and bright eyes, started another pile. Her smile gleamed, for in her photo-she was laughing. The girl who looked so happy, beautiful, and kind-yet was also a child missing. Isabel Jefferson signalled the start of the "No Information" pile.

Arthur Weasley carefully selected a poster at random from the pile, as he pulled it up to his eyes, he couldn't help but smile a sad sort of a bit of smile to himself.

The picture twas of a truly beautiful young child, a girl with long golden curls, and a face that looked slightly more older, and mature than other child that were her age. Her eyes were big, and green. The expression on her face was one of pure observation, and beautiful, pure, and innocent imagination. One thing was for sure- This young girl was obviously a dreamer.

He set the poster in the middle of the meeting room table, for everyone to see. With it, he also added the other two posters from the night before.

**MISSING**  
**Name:** Gabe Allard Hour  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** Eleven  
**Looks:** Small, and slightly undeveloped for his age. Short, yet has a bigger build. Ash brown hair with bangs. Blue eyes, and a few freckles.  
**Blood:** Half-blood  
**Last Seen:** Gryfindore Table, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry.  
**Last Seen Wearing:** Gabe was last seen, soaking wet, since he had fallen in the lake on his boat ride over. He was wearing Gryffindore robes, and a "Chudley Cannons" watch (Magically made to tell time.).  
**More Information:** Gabe is one of the twleve children who mysteriously disappeared at Hogswarts School only a few nights ago. Gabe's family, and friends say that Gabe is a spunky, and daring young boy, who aspires to be on the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team, as a seeker one day. However, Gabe is a half-blood, and is therefore possibly a trouble-maker. It is possible that he might of stolen something from one of the other students at Hogwarts that night, but it is most likely unlikely. The Ministry of Magic believes that muggle-borns more often cause theft. It should be noted that Gabe is short for his age, and was one of the shortest children kidnapped that night.  
**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION OF GABE'S WHEREABOUTS:**  
Please contact the ministry of magic **IMMEDIATELY.**  
We also have an **Annonymus Owl tip line.**  
_Any information leading to Gabe's whereabouts should be reported immediately._

**MISSING  
Name:** Isabel Hope Jefferson  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** Eleven  
**Looks:** Slightly shorter than average height, slightly larger build. Long red, waist-length hair. Pale skin, with lots of freckles. Big brown eyes.  
**Blood:** 1/4 Pure blood, 3/4 Muggle-blood  
**Last Seen:** Hufflepuff Table, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizrdry.  
**Last Seen Wearing:** Hogwarts "Hufflepuff" robes. Hair down, and parted to the side, with a white headband. No distictive jewlry, excet for a small, purple-and-pink beaded necklace.  
**More Information:** Isabel is one of the children who has mysteriously disappeared at Hogwarts school a few nights ago. Isabel's friends, and family report that Isabel is a kind, friendly, and happy little girl, who often enjoys talking to her friends, and writing stories. But, no matter how nice, and sweet Isabel is described as, there is a chance that Isabel stole a item form another student at Hogwarts that night. Isabel is 3/4 muggle blooded, which means it is somewhat likely that she was the theif. However, it is more likely that a muggle-born child took the item, and not Isabel, since Isabel does have some wizarding blood in her.  
**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION OF ISABEL'S WHEREABOUTS:  
**Please contac the Ministry Of Magic** Immediately.  
**We also have an** Anonymous Owl Tip Line.  
**_Any information leading to Isabel's whereabouts should be reported immediately _

**MISSING**  
**Name:** Makenzie "Kenzie" Angelina Valentine  
**Gender**: Female  
**Age:** Eleven  
**Looks:** Tall, average build, looks older than age. Wavey, very long light blonde hair. Pale skin, big green eyes.  
**Blood:** Pure-blood  
**Last Seen:** Slytherin Table Hogwarts School, of witchcraft, and Wizardry.  
**Last Seen Wearing:** Hogwarts "Slytherin" robes. Hair in a ponytail, with green ribbon. Silver necklace, and earrings.  
**More Information:** Makenzie, who goes more often by the nickname of "Kenzie", is one of the twelve children who mysteriously disappeared at Hogwarts school only a few night ago. Friends, and family of Kenzie, say that she is an adoable, and sweet young girl, who is very creative, and has an active imagination. They say that Kenzie, has a calm demeaor about her, and also has a passion for dancing. Since Makenzie is an honest, innocent young pure-blood girl, and obviously hasn't done anything wrong. It is obvious that Makenzie did not steal anything form any of the other students, however a Muggle-born child might of. Makenzie's family is offering a reward for anyone with any information, regarding Makenzie's disappearence.  
Makenzie's family is offering a reward for anyone with information about their daughter's whereabout, or knows their daughter's whereabouts.  
**IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION ON MAKENZIE'S WHEREABOUTS:**  
Please contact the ministry of magic **IMMEDIATELY**.  
We also have an **Anonymous Owl tip line**.  
_Any information leading to Mackenzie's whereabout should be reported immediately._

There was silence for a moment, as each of the order members read, and observed the sign. Until, a voice finally spoke up.

"The sgins havechanged...I mean it's like they've been updated!" Dora Tinks noted, and made a face. "Oh for Merlin's sake. Those two children did nothing wrong!" She said, referring to the notes about Isabel, and Gabe being half bloods (Or "Quarter Blood" in Isabel's case, but it was much easier to refer to them both as "Half Bloods'. )

"The Misinstry will print anything, just to get a jab in the side of things..." Bill Weasley mumbled, agreeing with Dora Tonks. The twon then proceeded to nod in agreement with one another, as they analyzed the photos along with everybody else in the order.

"That one's a Slytherin." Ron said, pointing to the picture of young Kenzie, lost in thought. "Why's she "Amoung the Kidnapped"?" He asked, staring st the picture of the young girl. "I mean she's a pure-blood, for crying out loud!"

"Ron! That doesn't mean anything." Hermione argued back to him. Her voice, twas defensive, yet uncertain, for lack of sleep was getting to young Hermione. Hermione was stressed, and scared, and afraid. And since she was all those things at the moment, she was also getting to be a bit touchy and sensitive (Many of the Order were at this point, due to the whole "Stress, and Lack Of Sleep" combination.), and as far as Hermione Jean Granger was concerned-Ron was not helping her, at all.

"Well, why not?" Ron challenged her, turning to face his bushy-haired friend, who just happened to be seated to the left of him.

Hermione puased for a moment, as if to consider her options. It appeared that she twas thinking of the right words to say, for whatever she formed in her mind just didn't cut it-it just didn't sound right. She sighed an indignant (And very Hermione-ish) sigh. And then turned to Ron, her face was one that was full of pure sllight doubt.

"Well, that's just the thing. We don't know why any of these children were kidnapped...and..." Hermione gazed warily arund the table, and accidentally caught Remus's eye. For, Hermione was uncertain about her words, yet again, and didn't know what to do or say, and for some reason gazing around the table seemed to help the poor girl. Remus gave his former pupil a bit of an encouarging smile, and nodded at her, as if to say "Go on.". Hermione returned the smile, and nodded back in thanks, and began to continue, her confidence slightly reassured.

"And...well...we don't have evidence as to why, or how...well...mainly why...these children were kidnapped." Hermione sighed again, as she slowly put together the sentence. She just didn't know what to say, or how to express what she was saying, foe she believed that if she didn't say it just right, it could somehow seem silly. "I'm beginning to wonder if "Blood, and house don't really matter." Hermione then added, for Hermione made theroies as well.

"This all just seems really random." Hestia said, speaking up. "I mean, each of these Children...they have little to nothing in common, it's all very...

"Random." Hermione finished the older woman's sentence, Hestia nodded at her in thanks.

"It's getting late." Arthur declared, looking at the time. A few other member's nodded. "Right, let's continue this tomorrow. Everyone, go home, or sleep here, if you'd prefer. You can sleep or stay at the burrow, or just hang out there for awhile if you'd like, Molly and I have plenty of room... " He said, as the meeting was dismissed, and adjorned. Slowly Order member's decided what they wanted to do; weather it be to stay at Grimmauld place,or hang at the Weasley, or simply retire for the night, and go home.

Eventually the room was cleared, and the only that could be heard, were the faint squeaks of a worn out mouse, who too, was retiring for the night.

**Okay, there you guys go! The next chapter's all about Yora, and Tyler, and the one after that's all about the other kids (Mainly the boys, since I haven't gotten to introduce as many of them yet.) . I should have those two up either tomorrow night, or Sunday night.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far! And, I know that you read this on every single story, but: please review! It really motivates me, and makes me happy. xD And if you review, you get a hug from Tyler. =P :D**

**Anyway, bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 14: Transparency

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I only update my stories, in the summer for the most part. I did have a few other chapters I could put up for this, and a few other of my stories now. But I lost them all when my computer crashed. So, sorry if things aren't lining up all the way quite yet, I lost a lot of my work for this story on my own computer, but I managed to salvage some work, thankfully.  
Oh, and things will start making sense in the story soon, in the next few chapters a lot of things will be revealed!  
**

**Anyway, it's nice to be back, since it's the summer! Like always, review if you want too. If you do Review I'll love you forever! And in addition to my everlasting love, you will also receive a hug from Tyler!  
Tyler: Why do I have to give people hugs? I don't want too. .  
Me: Because I said so. Besides, it's funny when you get mad.  
Tyler: Well then I must be pretty darn hilarious right now. Because I do not want to give anyone any hugs!  
Me: I've said the same thing for the last few chapters. You will give them a hug if they review- and that's final! xD c:**

**Anyway, without any further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Transparency**

In which our two children meet.

_What is this?  
What can it be?  
Am I lost?  
Am I found?  
Am I dead?  
Am I alive?  
What has happened here?  
Oh, how can it be?_

Darkness.

The child was blinded, for the only thing he could see was a curtain full of black over his eyes. It twas if he were locked in a dark room, where there were no windows or sun. For nothing moved, and there twas no light.

Tyler could see nothing.

Everything hurt, he was bruised, and broken feeling. not a single muscle, nor bone in his eleven-year-old body didn't hurt. It was as if his entire body had been dropped off the edge of the universe, and had been plummeting through, and through, onward, and onward througout the galaxy, until eventually landing on the stone, cold hard floor; Here in this weird little room.  
_  
_And yet, suddenly creaking through the maze, of darkness that twas composed of the young boy's closed eyelids, and weird lapses of consciousness, and unconsciousness. A single light appeared.

Tyler cracked his sore, and swollen eyelids open, just a crack, there was light. He moaned, as it hit him, and his eyes adjusted.

However, the minute his eyes adjusted he wished that they did not. For what the young boy saw in front of him, twas not a sight he wanted to be dealing with at all.

Not only that, the young child was also not sure what exactly he WAS seeing.

In front of him was a large, transparent sort of thing. It was cloudy, and white seeming yet also tranparent and clear. Tyler scaned it, looking at it in fear, and even a bit of awe. Though strange, this..."Object", or "Wall", or whatever it was, was somehow stunning in it's own fair way. However, the minute Tyler saw what lie on the other side of this...thing, made him just back several paces, and gasp in fear, and then suddenly run up to the edge. Only to run into the tranparent boundry, and not be able to pass.

She was there, on the other side of the veil. The girl whom he had always seen in his visions. He stared at her fro a moment, she twas curled up in a ball, her face facing the other direction. The young girl was obviously still knocked out. Or asleep, or well...Tyler gulped a bit. He didn't even want to consider, nor think about the last possible predicament, concerning the stillness of the female child. For, even simply thinking about the possible tragic event that could of taken place. Was just far too sad. Not to mention just plain out scary, and frightening. If she was dead- then would he be next? What about the other children that were here? His peers, and friends?

Tyler quickly found himself panicking slightly. Adrenaline coursing through his limbs, the pain in his body momentarily stopped. As he awkwardly rushed over to the odd transparent wall, resting in the middle of the room. An obstacle that divided him, and the black haired child, of whom he had seen in his visions.

Tyler couldn't help it; this girl could be in trouble for all he currently knew! (Which wasn't much.) And, even if he hadn't directly met her, and had only seen her in visions- he wasn't just going to sit back, and let her be thrown to the wolves if something twas truly wrong with her. Surely any human being would help another, if they had a chance to help, and knew that the other person was in potential grave danger?

The eleven-year old, wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. So, enormous amounts of adrenaline pumping through his veins, the dark haired boy scuttled over to the glass and began to pound upon it. His fist hitting against the wall, with the force of pent up anger, fear, and energy. Tyler was on fire, he couldn't stop now. No, never. His adrenaline wouldn't let him.

And besides, it was just the strange girl from his visions that he was trying to help. In a way, deep down inside Tyler was also trying to help himself.

Tyler didn't have a clue of what exactly was going on here. And, well maybe somehow this girl did. She seemed to be smart enough, for Tyler had seen visions of her. No matter how creepy it mad him feel. Tyler couldn't help the fact that he'd seen visions of this girl; they just randomly came upon him sometimes. They were out of his control. Often times random images of the-girl-on-the-other-side-of-this-weird-transpare nt-wall-thing-y would just pop into his mind. He'd seen her on her way to Hogwarts, he saw her eating cake at a wedding- but those were only the recent ones. In years past he'd seen her playing tennis with another person- an adult, in a sort of back yard. Once when he twas younger, he had saw a vision of this strange girl. Tyler himself had been reading a book, when he had suddenly it. She was younger- about the same age as him at the time. Her long jet black hair was pulled high on top of her head, the ends of her hair sweeping around near her elbows. She wore a float-y sort of dress, and wasn't wearing shoes. The girl had been walking alone, though, well a grave yard of all places. She choose her steps carefully, and appeared to be looking for something. However, that was all Tyler had seen of that vision.

Even though, they had never met. Since Tyler had seen so many visions of this fellow child. He felt, some how like he knew her.

Little did he know, that the girl across the room from him, had been seeing visions of Tyler for a long time. And had similar emotions about the whole thing.

However, despite Tyler's pounding upon the wall; nothing happened. The weird cloudy wall didn't break. As his momentary burst of Adrenaline started to fade, Tyler's body became sore once again. His arms hurt from pounding against the wall for so long, his knees hurt from him putting too much weight on them. His head was aching, and his feet were blistered. Tyler sighed, as his energy left him. The eleven-year-old was hungry too. Not to mention that he twas also incredibly thirsty.

Tyler, and the girl were separated. Tyler stared at her for a moment, taking in her apparence. She was rail thin, and wasn't as developed as most girls in his year. Her skin was pale, and ridden with bruises. Her hair was a dark shade of inky jet black. In the visions Tyler had saw, it was an impressive length, reaching her waist. However now, one ide was short, and lopsised. While the other still retained it's orignal length.

And then suddenly Tyler staggedered backwards, gagging, and whimpering in alarm a series of visions began hitting him.

_Yora Maribel Hindles lies unconscious on one side of the veil. On the other side is a young boy. The two children are the exact same age. Tyler Joshua Chapman, watches the other child closely. The two children are innocent. Neither of them are old, they are still yet young. Inexperienced, alone, lost, and carefree in a big world. What the two children don't know, is that though until recently the two were total strangers. Their lives, futures, and fate is linked together by an unbreakbale prophecy. The two children must have each other to survive, if anything happens to one, it is unlikely the other will ultimately pull through in the ending final battle._

Tyler blinks in fear as he learns facts about himelf, and the thin girl across the room from him.

Until a new vision quickly comes up about another someone. Some who Tyer doesn't know anyting of:

_And so, he smiles to himself. The boy has woken up. Although all along the cunning figure knew the male child would make it through faster. He still felt accomplished. This boy, though young. Was strong, not just physically. But strong in power too. Even though the only reason why he woke up before the girl, was because she had more injuries than him._

_The figure cracks a smile.  
_

_O__ne of the most crucial phases of the Prophecy of Hindsight was about to come into play. And it would definitely be in his favor._

Tyler shuts his eyes as tight as he can, ignoring the pain, and dsicomfort. He wants them to stop. Seeing things isn't nromal, he isn't nromal. He shuts his eyes, and presses his hands over his ears as hard as he can. Willing them to stop, however nothing happens.

And so, a third vision strikes the young boy.

_Nothing had worked out.  
He had failed.  
It had begun.  
Unless they could all unite, ntohing will work out._

Tyler staggers backward, as suddenly his ears, though still covered are suddenly filled with loud screaming. Though, from where, he does not know.

_Get out of there!  
Run away! Save yourself!  
No, I can't leave you, I'm not just going to leave you alone here.  
Honey, if you don't leave we'll both die_ _h-_

"Ahg!" Tler snapped out of the vision as he suddenly fell backwards, crashing his already aching head into the pavement. Sitting up, and awkwardly running the quickly forming bump upon his noggin, Tyler saw the being across the room from him slowly start to stir. Awkwardly picking himself back up the fastest his injured self would let him. Tyler looked back at the wall, letting his eyes fall upon the girl. He knew by now, that trying to break the wall was useless. Thinking about his sore hands, and wrists, he decided not to try that again for awhile if he could. But, Tyler still watched the pigtailed girl from his visions slowly wake up. Other than being all injured, and bruised like Tyler, the girl seemed to be okay.

_At least she's okay, I guess..._ Tyler thought, but couldn't help but wonder: _But, who even is she anyways?_

Feeling just a little bit creepy, but knowing his actions were slightly justified. Tyler watched cautiously as the girl began to stir. Her legs were long, and thin. Her face, and figure still possessing the boyish features of female childhood. Whilst her pale skin shone brightly against the contrast of her long dark hair-no, not long anymore. For, on one side of her head, the low-long black pigtail she'd always worn in Tyler's visions was still intact. Along the other side, it appeared that her hair had been crudely cut, or burnt off recently. As the girl slowly sat up, and opened her deep, blue eyes. Tyler closed his own brown eyes, and held his aching head in his hands.

Exhaustion, and fear gripped at Tyler. He didn't want to do anything more with this situation. He just wanted to go home.

This whole thing was weird. You know, seeing visions, being kidnapped, things like that. It wasn't something that was considered normal no matter what. Tyler allowed himself to reflect on what he last remembered about the evening. Wondering if that would perhaps give him some insight upon this whole situation.

And though this situation did indeed have it's very own set of oddities. It, in itself, had started out...almost, well; normal. For, part one of "Tyler's-definately-not-normal-first-year-at-Hogwa rts" had started just like any other sort of school year. It had been just your nomal, average, every day, summer afternoon.

On that normal-not-yet-weird-but-soon-to-be-weird summer day, Tyler had been at home with his father. Packing for his boarding school, but not just any boarding school, a wizarding boarding school: Hogwarts School of Witch Craft, and Wizardry. And then the next day, he'd been on a train, sitting in a compartment by the window seat. He'd met energetic, and friendly Anna. Fair, and generous Ricky, and last but not least curious, and funny Jaden. From there, he climbed into several boats with his new friends, and eventually been led to the great hall. There, he watched all the people he'd met on the train get sorted into different houses, until at last, he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw.

And that was where the strange part came in.

He'd been eating his dinner peacefully, and quietly. Definately not disrupting anyone else, when suddenly a teacher came over to him, and asked to see him outside. Immediately obeying, Tyler had followed the man, along with eleven other first years from various houses. it was then that Tyler, and the eleven other children had been accused of stealing something. (But what exactly, well Tyler still didn't know. They had never told him, or any of the others. While other children his age, would probably take this moment to evaluate upon their thoughts, and wonder about what on earth the item could be. Tyler was not like the majority of young boys, and girls his age in that sense. And just accepted that he'd most likely never find out, so it twas best not to bother with wondering about it.) They climbed into the boats. And the last thing that young Tyler Chapman could remmeber was being pulled under the water, and drowning. Since then he'd been locked in various rooms, with five other first year boys.

And now, here he was now locked in yet another room. But, the being with him, was not a boy. A first year- or eleven-year-old at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft And Wizardry-yet. But, a boy, no? She was very much indeed a girl.

A girl who had recently woken up from being knocked out, and twas currently staring at him, just as he had been several seconds ago at her.

And, so that's what the two children did for several seconds. They stared at one another. Tyler's bright, light brown eyes, staring at the female child across the room from him. A distance, that to anyone else wouldn't seem far. For, the room that the children were in, was around the size of the typical person's bed room. (But size is as far as the resemblance went. The room was damp, humid, a bit unclean seeming, and everything inside it seemed to be made of crumling stone. It reminded young Tyler, and Yora some what of a cave. Yet Yora figured that she couldn't be in a cave. For, caves didn't typically have well-groomed, expensive seeming doors int he walls.) Yet, the children were extremely far apart. Because of the very odd, and weird barrier that separated them, in the middle of the room.

Skinny, black haired Yora could only mirror Tyler's frightened emotions.

Her last few memories of the event that had taken her away from the school of Hogwarts, were similar to Tyler's. (i.e the train ride, the boats, being sorted, chilling innocently at the Ravenclaw table, and then suddenly being taken out of the great hall, and slowly drowning briefly underwater) Yora however, did remember being in another room- one with five other girls. Yora could still remember each of her peer's names. Freckle-faced Isabel, blonde golden locked Stephanie were two of the other girls in the room- Yora had sat with them on the train. Chatting about the school, Quidditch, and several other things as well. The other three girls were: Anna- a rather small, brunette Hufflepuff, Makenzie/Kenzie- a mature seeming Slytherin who went by a nick name instead of her real name, and the third was a very quiet seeming girl, whom Yora had barely gotten the name of, for as this girl spoke the door had flung open, and several Death eaters had come in to take them away. However, Yora remembered that her last peer's name was Siena. A quiet- seeming child, with dark skin, and long cornrows bouncing around her shoulders.

As Yora remembered this, she tentatively crawled over to the odd shadow-y like wall, in the center of the room. (She was already on the floor, her injuries were beginning to bug her a bit, and she didn't feel like standing. So scooting across the floor on her hands and knees seemed to be appropriate at the moment.

As Yora moved, she also examined the boy. He looked familiar...really familiar. But, the black locked child didn't recall meeting him before- or so she didn't think she had. Perhaps she had seem him at the sorting, and his image had just stuck in her head, for some reason? Yora wasn't entirely sure. She wanted to go with the most logical reasoning for her hunch- that she was simply tired, and either had seen/met the child briefly a long time ago, or had only just seen him briefly before. And that it wasn't that big a deal. But, still, she still felt like she was missing something. Like if she really thought about, she'd know who he was, and how she knew him. It was like she was missing something. Missing some sort of information that twas very much in her reach...she just had to stretch a little farther to get it.

And then it hit her. Yora Maribel Hindles suddenly knew why she kept getting that weird feeling, that somehow she knew who this boy twas.

The child across the room from her, was the boy from her visions.

It all made sense now! Well, actually, nothing still made sense. If anything, this discovery had actually now made this whole situation, just a bit more odd, and confusing. But, well, on the bright side, Yora was glad that she had at least pinned the boy to a certain part of her memory.

Well, here he was. Just a short distance across the room from her- well minus that weird wall thing. Was was that weird transparent wall thing-y anyways?

Like, Tyler had been able to recall several visions that he had seen of Yora. Yora could also recall several visions that she had seen of him. She had seen his father telling him, that Hogwarts could be a "Fresh Start" for him. A new place. A place where nobody knew of the secrets, that the young dark haired boy twas hiding. She had had a vision of him leaving his apartment, the morning he went to catch the train at Hogwarts. One of the first visions that Yora had seen of the boy, took place very long ago. When Yora was small, and so was this odd boy. He was running, running down some sort of hall way. Singing a song,

Yora remembered this vision. The boy had been much younger, his long dark hair flapping in his eyes. Running down a hallway, he sang out, an odd sort of song: " In the night, you'll find me. I'll remove you from your bed, Or even as you eat dinner, I'll hover slightly above your head!" The boy said, pushing hair out of his eyes in the process. Laughing, he continued: "I'll be out of your reach, and take you. I'll sneak up on you and take you." He did a sort of leap over the end of a rug, at this point, before continuing: "Just beware, think of me not as blue. But as black ink. Think of me as not a foe or friend. Think of me as an old forgotten foe, or a parting friend."

Upon seeing this vision, very young Yora had started singing the song to herself, which caused her mother to give her a slightly odd look, and humorously ask her daughter what exactly she was singing.

Very young Yora had laughed at this point, and told her working mother: "I don't know exactly what song it is." She had informed the woman. "I just somehow know it!" Yora's Mom just contributed the odd statement to that her daughter was young, and sometimes young kids said odd things. She laughed with her daughter, and told her that when she became a famous singer someday, to remember her old Mom. Young Yora laughed, and assured her Mom that no matter what happened she would love her forever.

But, while Yora still did love her Mom with all her heart- for she had been single handedly raising Yora since Yora was six. That moment had passed, and was the pass. And now Yora was in the present. And what a very odd present it twas indeed.

When Yora at last reached the glass. She, like Tyler, poked at it several times. Standing up, and pushing against it Yora frowned when nothing happened. She then proceeded to kick the glass a few times, like Muggles often did to malfunctioning vending machines. However, that did nothing as well.

_Perhaps this is a spell?_ Yora figured, then added: _Maybe I could use my wand, and figure out some way around this thing?_ Yora then remembered that she didn't have her wand. Like the other children, once she had arrived at this...this...well, Yora wasn't entirely sure where she twas, or what this place exactly was. But, like the other children, once she had arrived at this very strange, and unknown location, when she had woken up after supposedly drowning, she too twas missing her wand.

"That won't work!" Tyler called out, as the girl across the room from him began to pound upon the weird wall-like object just as he had done earlier. However, the black haired girl, continued to kick the glass, almost as if she hadn't heard him. "Hey!" He tried again. "I tried that already, it doesn't work."

Yet, it appeared that the other child, still had not heard him.

Tyler stood up, and stood on his side of the wall, where Yora was kicking at. Noticing him there, now facing her, Tyler said once again: "I tried that, it doesn't work."

Yora stared at the boy, he was now in front of her, and was apparently talking. Yet, she could hear none of it. Almost as if the wall was sucking up all the sound that came from his mouth, before it could reach Yora, Yora looked at him in confusion briefly before responding with:

"I can't hear you, over here!" She said, then added: "Do you think you can hear me?" When the boy just gave her a weird look, Yora figured that the answer to her question was: No, he could not hear her. Using desperate hand signals, Yora pretending to cover her ears, and shake her head. Hoping that the boy would get the message that she couldn't hear him.

"Oh..." Tyler said softly. When the girl on the other side of the glass, made some weird sort of signal with her hands. Obviously stating that she couldn't hear him. Well, that made sense, for Tyler could hear her either. The child on the other side of the glass then pointed to the ground. Tyler nodded, acknowledging the new suggestion, and so the two now both sat on either respected side of their wall, and stared at each other. (They seemed to have done that several times since they had entered the room.)

Yora began to think. Doing her best to ignore the rather painfully obvious facts that she had been kidnapped, didn't know where she was, was trapped behind some weird sort of magical barrier- that blocked sound. She tried to deal with the situation at hand.

Leaning to the side, Yora blew her breath on to the surface of the wall. Just like a window- the wall fogged briefly up. However, again-just like a window, withn seconds that fog vanished.

_I wish it'd stay. It'd be a whole lot easier to write something on it, if it would only stay. _Yora had thought, Tyler looked up, and saw the plan that the strange girl was messing around with on the other side of the wall from him. His thoughts were similar to Yora's: _That was a good idea...too bad it won't stay..._

Yora blew on the wall again, except this time, the fog her breath made, didn't fade away. Just like what the children were wishing. The fog stayed put. In fact, the fog expanded- without Yora having to use her own breath- so that it was larger. It quickly became a writing space for Yora. Who, sitting on her knees, put a tentative finger out to touch the odd, magical wall.

And just like a window- the fog was cleared away when she touched it. Like a small child in the car, on a cold day. Yora moved her finger around in her new chalk board made of fog.

She decided to keep it simple, and decided to just stick with her name. So upon her fogged up surface, with her finger she wrote in big letters:

YORA

Only after the child had written her name, did she remember that to the boy on the other side of the wall, her name would appear backwards to him._ I hope he realizes that..._ Yora thought.

However, Tyler was a step ahead of Yora, and like her, he had realized that whatever she wrote would be backwards. The black haired girl was sending him apologetic glances which meant that she too had caught her mistake. However, since the two were sharing similar thoughts once again. Just like with the fogging of the breath thing earlier, Yora's written letters changed themselves on Tyler's side of the wall- just like magic. And the word turned itself around, so, that it read the right way. Tyler looked at it, and read what he figured was the girl's name: YORA.

Apparently Yora, must've seen what was going on, on the other side of the wall. For glances of recognition were exchanged between the two. And, while the glances might've been friendly. Behind the eyes of each child, there was a little bit, of well, weariness;

But the two eleven-year-olds couldn't help it. This whole situation, was, well fairly strange. Both children seemed to be mulling over the whole situation in their minds. For, many weird things had happened. Aside from the whole, well being accused of stealing something, drowning in a boat, and somehow waking up alive locked away in a room with other children. Tyler, and Yora had both been dragged away from their peers, locked away in yet another room (_Seems to be a sort of pattern... _Yora had thought, a bit bitterly about this one. _ I don't know what's going on here, but something tells me, that this won't be the last room I randomly wake up, and find myself locked up in. )_ , this room had some weird sort of magic wall down the middle of it. A wall that thus separated Yora, from- well whatever this strange boy's name was (He hadn't yet shared that information, with Yora. Yora would've felt much better about this whole situation, if she at least knew the other child's name. The eleven-year-old hoped that he would oblige her with that information soon. )

Copying her actions, Tyler blew some breath upon the slightly transparent wall. The fog expanded enough, so that Tyler could write his name out as well. And, so he did.

With the weird new found abilities with the wall, the children began exploring them. Both determined to somehow come up with a plan to figure things out.


End file.
